I Don't Have A Toothache
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Ryan has a toothache and is keeping it from the Cohens. How long will Ryan be able to keep this from them? And how much harm can this secret cause him and the Cohens?
1. The Toothache

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

 **A/N: While I was writing 'I'm Not Sick' I came up with this one. So I thought…' _why not?'_ If you haven't read that one, please check it out. If you have, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. **

* * *

Ryan's POV

I was sitting at the counter, where I poured myself a bowl of cereal, like I did most mornings, when Seth came down into the kitchen, in his robe, letting out a groan.

"You sound delightful." I commented.

"Yeah it's a fantastic morning." Seth replied; well he sounded very irritated.

"That tooth's still bugging you?" I ask. Seth's been complaining about it for the last couple of days.

"It's killing me." Seth says sitting down and put his hand on his jaw.

"Well it's a good thing you're going to see Dr. Baker, isn't?" Sandy chimed in, once he entered the kitchen.

"Yes dad. It's a great experience of having my mouth poked, prodded, and drilled. I'm looking forward to it." Seth replied, sarcastically.

"Oh stop, with the dramatics." Kirsten said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

I resisted a laugh as I went back to trying to enjoy the rest of my breakfast. Then I would see if Marissa was free to do something later.

"Maybe I can just delay another day." Seth mumbled.

"You are going today. I drag you there myself if I have to." Sandy said.

Seth's been avoiding it for the past few days, which meant the three of us had to listen to his constant moaning and groaning. I was sympathetic, but up to a certain point. He kept putting it off. I guess he didn't want to go, but it looked like his parents have hit their point and weren't going to let him put it off any longer.

After I finished, I went to meet Marissa. I just hung out with her for a little while until she went to go see Summer—I think. When Marissa left, I went back into the house. I grabbed a snack and then brought it back to the pool house with me. I decided to do some studying now. I have a test tomorrow, so I might as well get some done, so I don't have to cram tomorrow morning.

I glanced over and picked up the apple I had taken from the kitchen. I took a bite and then felt a sharp pain in the back of my mouth. I froze for a moment, before I tried chewing again, but once again, I felt the sharp pain. I spit out the apple as the pain lingered for a few moments before fading.

 _This is really happening now?_

Of all the days to get a toothache, it's the day that Seth went to the dentist for his; this is just great.

I looked at the apple in my hand for a moment, before throwing it away. I then go into the cabinet and take an aspirin. They won't miss two pills from a full bottle now, will they? I doubt it.

I go back to the pool house. I put my textbook on the floor and laid down on my bed, waiting for the aspirin to start working. This hurts. Yeah, I've had worse before, but— _damn_ , this hurts. But one thing for sure was that I was not going to let the Cohens find out about this.

* * *

I tried to sleep, but it was difficult with the pain. It lingered on for a bit after I was hit with a sharp wave of pain. Not only painful, but it was annoying. And the aspirin couldn't start working fast enough—or maybe ' _enough'_ was the proper word as it didn't as much good as I hoped it would. But I was going to have to deal.

 _I've gotten worse from my mother's boyfriends. I could handle a small toothache._

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when Seth and his parents got back.

"Hey Ryan. I thought you'd be at Marissa's." Kirsten says when she walks in past me, taking her coat off.

"Yeah, well she had plans with Summer and I didn't feel like being a third wheel." I said shutting the fridge as I sat at the counter as Seth stood there, looking pretty out of it; I guess he didn't have a fun time; but I decided to ask anyways. "How was the dentist?"

"Oh wonderful. Like I said before, getting my face drilled into is something I look forward to." Seth replies, sarcastically.

"Come on, Seth, it wasn't that bad." Sandy chimes in, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess if you forget about the needles and the drilling and the—"

"Okay, Seth, that's enough." Sandy shut him up, thankfully. Seth could go on hours if he was given the chance. And at the moment, that wasn't something I needed to hear, with how I'm feeling.

"So Ryan, I imagine you had more fun than I did." Seth says.

"I don't know. I just studied and then slept a bit." I replied. Well, I tried to sleep, but it wasn't really working for me that well.

"Speaking of which, I think I'm going to go sleep off the Novocain." Seth says before leaving to go upstairs to bed. I grabbed my book off the counter, which has been sitting there since yesterday from the last time I was reading it. Maybe this could help distract me from the pain. And it did, at least a little bit.

"Ryan, can we talk to you?" Kirsten gets my attention and I put the book down on the counter, marking my place, before turning to look at Kirsten and Sandy, whom was standing next to her.

"We wanted to ask, when's the last time you saw a dentist?" Sandy asks.

I scratch my head, trying to think of the answer. "Um, I don't know…" I said honestly, it was hard to remember exactly when. I only have gone once in my life and I was trying to forget my past, as best as I could.

"Have you ever been?" Kirsten then asks, rephrasing Sandy's initial question.

"Once." I said. "I might have been…eight or nine. I can't remember."

"Well, maybe we should get you an appointment to get checked out." Kirsten says and I made sure I looked neutral. Of course, they would think about this now, when I'm in this current situation; not that they know that, of course. But that would be my rotten luck.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to do that." I said.

"We just want to make sure you're okay." Sandy added.

"I'm okay, really. You don't have to."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other; I wasn't sure if what they said next was going to be in my favor or not.

"It's not a bother, Ryan—" Kirsten started to say, but Sandy cut her off.

"It's alright. We don't have to do this. But if you did need it, you'll come to us about it? Okay?" Sandy asks me and I nodded.

That was the end of that conversation. Yeah, I lied. I probably shouldn't. And I knew they said they were fine with doing stuff like that and it wasn't a bother, but I didn't need them to do that. It was a bother; it seemed like it was. I hadn't been living here long and they already are thinking they need to do all these things for me and I don't want to be a bother. I don't want them to think that they have to. It's not fair to them. And frankly, it's not something I really need. I'll be fine. I could handle a little pain and be fine. I will be fine without the Cohens knowing about this; and that's how intended to keep it.

* * *

 ** _Please don't forget to review._**


	2. The Pain Management

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

* * *

Sandy's POV

I poured a cup of coffee for myself and Kirsten. She came down and took it from me. I then glanced over today's paper. The boys were getting ready for school.

"I thought we agreed on Ryan getting checked out." Kirsten says. Okay, so I guess we are going to talk about this now. I was wondering when she was going to ask me.

"I know, but—"

"Sandy, you know what he's been through. I didn't think we'd disagree about making sure his health is in order." Kirsten points out. I did agree, at the time. I am concerned for him, of course I am, but it still hasn't been very long since Ryan moved in. I don't want to force him into anything yet.

"I just don't want to force him into anything right now." I told her.

"Sandy, he's been to a dentist once."

"I was there, Kirsten. I heard."

"You don't seem very concerned about that." Kirsten said, sounding surprised, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"I am, but Kirsten, Ryan seems to be okay right now. He said he would come to us if there was a problem and I just don't really want to force him into it right now." I explained and took a sip of my coffee. "Trust me on this." I said and kissed her.

"Okay. I trust you." She says, but I knew she wasn't so convinced. But she was giving me the benefit of the doubt. I grinned a bit. It was nice seeing her so concerned for Ryan's well-being.

Ryan and Seth came down shortly after. Seth made himself a bowl of cereal and then started off a conversation, like he normally did; it seemed like he was feeling better now. I looked over at Ryan as he sat at the counter, picked up his book, and continued to read it. He wasn't having his usual bowl of cereal that he had every morning.

"Not having anything Ryan?" I ask and Ryan shakes his head.

"No, I'm okay." He said.

"Well that doesn't sound like the Ryan Atwood we know. You're always eating something—I don't know a day you aren't eating—wait are you actually on a diet or something?" Seth goes on and I put a finger up, getting him to be quiet for a minute.

"You are you feeling okay?" I ask.

"I'm just not that hungry." Ryan claims.

"Seriously? You barely ate yesterday so how could you possibly not be hungry?" Seth asks and I turned back to Ryan, whom was looking at Seth, just begging for him to shut up. Something seemed to be going on, but I was sure what. Was Ryan sick?

"Maybe I just don't have an appetite this morning." Ryan said.

I felt his forehead and he didn't feel warm. Ryan got up, moving away from me.

"Ryan, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Kirsten asks, walking over and standing next to me.

"I'm fine." Ryan claims again as he then grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter as we hear a car horn from outside. "That's Marissa. I better get going." Ryan says but before I could say anything, he was out the door.

Then soon after Seth was out the door.

I turned to Kirsten and I already knew what she was going to say before she said anything. "Maybe he should see a doctor or something." Kirsten said, worried about Ryan. I nodded, I was too.

"If he doesn't seem better by tonight, I'll take him tomorrow." I told her as I grabbed my bag. I had to be getting to the office. Kirsten was right to be worried about him. He could be getting sick and we just don't know it yet; but I'm hoping that's not the case.

* * *

Ryan's POV

Getting through breakfast wasn't easy. I could tell they weren't exactly buying the whole 'I'm not hungry' story. They knew something was wrong and that wasn't something I needed. I had to find a way to keep them from thinking something was wrong but also, keep the fact of having a toothache, to myself. But that's hard when I can't eat. I was starving, but I couldn't eat anything. With my toothache, I felt a sharp pain every time I tried to chew. I had been taking aspirin, but it wasn't really helping; especially with that. And not only that, the constant ache, made it hard to concentrate on anything.

It was driving me insane.

But I wasn't about to let Seth or his parents find out about this.

I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I got through half the day. It was right before lunch and I went to my locker. The ache had turned into throbbing. I put my head against the locker, just desperately wanting it to subside.

"Ryan." I turned around, quickly—and managed to hit my head on the door of my locker in the process—and saw Marissa. I forced a smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her.

"Are you sure? You didn't look so good in—all day actually." Marissa says.

"Yeah I'm fine." I insisted.

"Ryan, you're a terrible liar." Marissa says and I sighed. I looked around, making sure Seth and Summer weren't around. They—well more particularly Seth—didn't need to hear about this. I could maybe manage to get Marissa to keep this between us.

"Ryan, tell me what's wrong." Marissa urged.

"It's nothing really. Just a small toothache." I admitted quietly. "I just don't want Seth to know. Him and his parents—they'll make a big deal about it. I just kind of want to take care of it myself." I said, convincingly. But I guess in a way, it's the truth.

"I get it." Marissa nods. "Parents can get like that if you're sick or whatever. Are you sure you'll be okay? When are you—"

"Tomorrow. I'll get by." I told her.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Marissa asks and then hands me a small tube of orajel. She just carried this around with her? But at the moment, I wasn't going to ask questions. This could be the answer to all my problems. "Just put a little on your tooth and it should help. It saved myself before I could get my wisdom teeth out."

I took the tube from her.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. And don't worry, I won't tell Seth. It's already hard enough getting him to shut up. I won't add to it." Marissa says before walking off to her next class.

I went to the bathroom and put some on; Marissa was right; it really helped. The pain was gone.

This seemed like the answer to my problems.

* * *

 ** _A/N: It seems like Marissa may be causing more harm than good, unintentionally. The Cohens still don't know, but they were starting to catch on. But it might be a little more difficult now that Ryan's got a way to manage the pain. Let me know what you thought._**

 ** _Please don't forget to review._**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

* * *

Sandy's POV

I was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and going over my notes for one of my current cases when Kirsten came down, in her robe and went through the medicine cabinet.

"You look like you had a rough night." I said and she turns around to glare at me.

"Too much wine." She says, turning back to the medicine cabinet, taking out a bottle of aspirin.

"Sandy." I looked up at Kirsten, who turned to me with the medicine bottle in her hand. "Didn't you just get a new bottle of aspirin a week ago?"

"Yeah, I did. It should be full." I nodded.

Kirsten tipped the bottle over, showing me that it was empty. I arched my eyebrow and got up, taking the bottle from her. I know I had just bought a new bottle; this should be full.

"Have you—?"

"I haven't taken any and neither the boys have taken any as far as I know." Kirsten says.

"Well, I guess maybe I didn't get a new bottle." I say, though I don't quite believe it. I know I had gotten some more refills earlier this week. I know I had gotten a new bottle and it was already empty. I know what I did, I just don't know who has been taking them.

* * *

Seth's POV

I had been walking with Ryan in the hallway and I went on about a bunch of things—mostly Summer—and Ryan just listened. He didn't say a word—and though, that wasn't odd for Ryan as he barely talks—but it was weird. He didn't say a word and he let me continue to go on—I had gotten to the point where I began to ask myself 'why wasn't he shutting me up?'

"Dude, what's up?" I ask.

"What?" Ryan asked; he sounded dazed.

"I've been going on and on—mostly about Summer—and you haven't said one word—you haven't even told me to shut up—and I think that is very concerning considering the fact I have to point that out." I said.

"I'm just tired—I need to get to class." Ryan said and walked off, leaving me stand there alone. I shook my head, before turning around to walk to my class.

I just had this feeling something was going on.

At lunch, I was sitting with Summer and she was going on about something, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was too distracted—well, worried—I was worried about Ryan. He wasn't acting like himself today—well actually he hasn't been acting like himself for past couple of days. He's been like been really out of it. I wonder if he's sick. I mean, it wouldn't be much of a surprise as a few weeks ago, he hasn't been eating—though then after a few days, he seemed completely fine. I don't know, I guess over the last few weeks, Ryan has been acting weird. He would not eat for a few days, he would isolate himself to the pool house at time, and then suddenly he would seem normal, though it also seemed like he was forcing it.

I just have this feeling something is wrong. I don't know what, but I know something is wrong with Ryan.

"Hello? Earth to Cohen!" Summer snaps me away from my thoughts about Ryan.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking a few times after I turned to look at Summer, she gives me a strange and annoyed look. I guess it was obvious that I wasn't listening—but I guess it was also obvious to me that Ryan wasn't listening to me this morning, so maybe it wasn't all that of a surprise.

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying." Summer said and I sighed. She was pissed and I know, I guess I do deserve it, but I do have a reasonable excuse this time.

"I'm sorry Summer, I'm just worried about Ryan." I tell her.

"Ryan? What for?"

"Well, you probably haven't noticed, but he's been acting very strange over the last couple of weeks and I'm starting to get concerned." I explained.

"Now that you mention it, he did look like a mindless zombie—or something—when I was him in the hallway this morning." Summer admitted. Okay, great, so it wasn't just me that could clearly see that something was wrong with him. "So what's wrong with him? Is he sick? Stoned?"

"No he's—no, he's not stoned." I shook my head, while I almost laughed at the idea of Ryan getting high. "I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not _that_. But I'm sure there's logically explanation for this."

"What are we talking about?" I look over at hearing the sound of Marissa's voice, whom sat down at our table with her lunch.

"Marissa, well isn't nice for you to join us." I commented, in which received a weird look that quickly was changed to a neutral smile.

"Coop, where's Ryan?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he went home." Marissa shrugged and I sighed. Well, that was no more helpful than me going over what I had noticed. I would have thought she would have known more than I would even—even though I live with the guy—but apparently that's not true; Marissa seems to know less than I do.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Marissa repeated her question from before.

"Cohen's worried about Ryan." Summer answered before I could get the chance.

"Ryan? What for?"

"Am I the only one who has noticed that Ryan has just seemed in and out of it for weeks?" I ask. I swear, I would have at least thought Marissa would have noticed, considering they were such good friends. But she seemed just clueless.

"I'm going to get some water." Summer gets up to leave momentarily.

"And yeah, I guess, I noticed, before. But I thought that was just because of that toothache." Marissa then said as she began to dig into her lunch. It took me a moment to realize what she said.

"What? Sorry, can you say that again? I thought you just said 'toothache'." I said, wanting to clarify what I had just heard. I wasn't sure as I don't recall Ryan ever having a toothache. A few weeks ago, that was me. I remember very clearly the pain I was in and I realize now I probably but my family in a bit of agony with my constant complaining—I'm glad none of them ever did that because that would be annoying. But anyways, I know I had a toothache, but I don't recall anything about Ryan having one.

"Yeah. A few weeks ago, he had a toothache. When he said he had to wait until the weekend, I gave him some orajel to get through the week." Marissa explained and then something just clicked in the back of my mind.

It all made sense.

Ryan wouldn't eat for a few days and then suddenly is feeling better. One minute, he is exhausted and wants to be alone, but then an hour later, he is out of isolation. Now weeks later—now running with the possibility of now being out the orajel he had gotten from Marissa, he would be looking rather out of it, or in this case: in pain.

Ryan had a toothache—or rather he still has a toothache. I have no idea why he hadn't said anything, but I think I may have figured this out. I am a genius.

I stood up just as Summer came back.

"Cohen, where are you going?"

"Sorry, but I have to go. Thanks for the help, Marissa." I said before leaving. I knew I shouldn't leave school, but this was an emergency. I'm sure Ryan went home. I had to make sure what I am thinking is correct.

* * *

Ryan's POV

I felt so exhausted. I was in so much pain. Ever since I had run out of the orajel, it's been murder. I had run out a few days ago. And now there was no more aspirin as I had used that up—which I realize now was stupid, especially when Kirsten and Sandy realize their medicine is disappearing. But I just didn't want there to be any pain—at least for a little while. But then that turned into more than just a little while. But now I regret that decision as now I'm without any pain meds and it was worse than it was before. The pain was like a heartbeat. It felt awful—the throbbing—and now my jaw was hurting. I have been through a lot of pain before, but this—oh hell, this hurts.

I don't know how much longer I can take this.

I went home right before lunch and tried to lay down. Maybe if I rest for a little bit, maybe then I'll feel a little better. I thought that might help. Without anything for the pain, I hadn't been able to sleep very well, so I was exhausted. I guess that would add to the discomfort.

I felt like I was seconds away from falling asleep when Seth burst into the pool house.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up.

"I could ask you the same." Seth replied, not answering my question. But I almost didn't care to ask again; I didn't. I started to lay back down. "But let me ask you something; do you have a toothache?"

I shot up and just stared at him for a moment.

"Why are you asking me that?" I ask him.

"I guess that answers my question." Seth says.

"I didn't say 'yes'"

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it either." Seth points out. Oh, son of a bitch—how the hell did he figure it out? I didn't think it was that obvious. No, it couldn't have been. Whenever I was in pain, I would make sure I wasn't seen as much as possible. Otherwise, I was on aspirin or orajel—how could he—well I guess there was one way he could have pieced it together.

"You talked to Marissa?" I ask and Seth nods.

"I don't know how she can be so clueless." Seth shook his head.

"It worked to my advantage." I laughed a bit—I wondered if I sounded anxious at all, because I felt nervous having this conversation with Seth. I wasn't sure what he was going to do now that he knew I had a toothache and had been keeping it to myself.

"Why'd you tell her?"

"Well she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her what was wrong so I bent the truth a bit." I said.

"Clearly because my parents never mentioned you having a toothache or having a dentist appointment—are you even a registered patient? I doubt—anyways, I kind of pieced it all together. It wasn't that hard after she told me what she gave you." Seth went on.

"I'm guessing you ran out." Seth added. "I mean, unless you're dying—because you look like death, but I'm guessing it's just that tooth."

"I guess you have it all figured it out." I replied.

"Yeah—well no—you see, I don't understand why you have the need to hide it and keep it to yourself. And also why you had to lie to Marissa. I mean, my parents could easily hook you up with the best dental care—unless you're scared…" Seth trailed off.

"I'm not scared." I lied.

"I mean—oh holy crap, did I scare you? With all that talk when I got back from getting my face dri—fixed." Seth asks me. I give him a look as he tries choosing his words carefully, not wanting to scare me.

"No." I said, though I wouldn't recommend Seth doing anything that involved reassuring people because he obviously sucked at it.

"Then why?" Seth asks.

"It doesn't matter." I said. I wasn't going to talk to him about it—it was none of his business.

Seth looked over to the door of the pool house. I then looked over and saw that he could see Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen—I guess they came home for lunch.

"Fine. I guess it won't matter if they know." Seth says and I stop him from leaving.

"They don't need to know. I'm fine." I tell him.

"You look terrible. I think they should know." Seth says.

"Seth, don't." I said, but I wasn't able to stop Seth, as I tripped. But as quickly as I could, scrambled to my feet, followed him inside. Sandy and Kirsten, looked surprised and unpleased to see us at the house at this hour.

"What are you two doing here?" Kirsten asked.

I don't know how to answer.

"I can answer that—" I cut Seth off.

"We just forgot a few things." I tried to claim, but Seth pushed me back. How was I going to stop him? I don't want them to know. I can't bother them with these things. I could handle it on my own. I don't want them to know. Why can't Seth mind his own business?

"What's going on, boys?" Kirsten asks.

"Nothing." I claimed.

"Ryan's not—" Sandy cut Seth off, so he barely got any words out as he walked towards us. I almost felt relieved, but I didn't because of the way he was looking at me. But also because I didn't feel so good—I felt really bad. I hadn't felt this bad—it's suddenly just becoming a lot.

"Ryan, are you doing okay?" Sandy asks, stepping in front of me.

"You know dad, he's not—"

"Hold on, Seth." Sandy said, putting his hand on my forehead. "Kid, you're burning up."

"Is he sick?" I heard Kirsten ask.

"You're a bit swollen here." I flinched at Sandy touching the left side of my jaw. The pain in my jaw was really bad. I didn't want to speak, afraid it would make the pain worse. Then I started to feel dizzy. My vision was becoming blurry—I don't think I'll be able to stand much longer.

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice echoed and that was the last thing I heard before it all went black.

* * *

 ** _A/N: It looks like Ryan has hit the breaking point. Seth found out about Ryan's problem and was going to tell his parents but then...well it looks like they won't need Seth to tell them something is wrong. I hope you liked this. Oh, and as for a review I got earlier today, I will be continuing with the other story as well. I'll be updating 'I'm Not Sick' soon._**

 ** _Please don't forget to review._**


	4. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

* * *

Sandy's POV

I caught Ryan when he suddenly just dropped over. I looked down at him, holding him in my arms, looking over at him as he laid there unconscious. I looked up at Seth and Kirsten, before looking back down to Ryan before saying his name. I shook him a bit but nothing. I don't know why I wasted time doing that as I knew that wouldn't help. I felt his forehead and quickly turned to Kirsten.

"Get the keys." I told my wife and then gave Seth a look that told him to help me with him. I slung one of Ryan's limp arms around me and then the other around Seth. We then managed to get into the car. I tried to be careful, but it was hard because I was so damn scared. Once, Seth and I had gotten Ryan into the backseat, I quickly made my way to the passenger seat as Kirsten had placed herself in the front; I knew it would be best if she drove right now.

As Kirsten drove, I looked back at Ryan, whom Seth had managed to put a seatbelt on; well at least if we get hit by a truck right now, he won't go through the windshield.

I don't understand what happened.

Kirsten sped most of the way—which is what I would have done—and then, not wanting to wait for Seth to help me, I scooped Ryan up in my arms—which I was surprised I could do, but I guess it must have been the adrenaline—and I carried him into the emergency room.

"What happened?" A nurse asked, quickly coming over to our aid.

"My s-son—he just collapsed." I said as doctors then came over, bringing a gurney with them. They helped me place Ryan, carefully, on a gurney and then I took a step back. I glanced back to see Seth and Kirsten were right behind me. "I don't know what happened—he felt like he had a fever."

"Slow down, sir." A doctor came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I took a breath—but it didn't really help. Would taking a breath really help anyone in the situation where someone just had to bring their kid—who had just collapsed—into the emergency room and they don't even really know what happened? "Can you tell me his name?"

"Ryan. Atwood." I said.

"And yours."

"Sandy Cohen."

"Okay tell us exactly what happened."

"My wife and I just came for lunch and then my kids came in—I don't know what they were doing home—and he just looked off. I felt his forehead and I think he has a temperature," I stopped trying to remember anything else, but mostly what I kept picturing was Ryan just dropping. "his jaw was swollen, if that's anything. And then he just—collapsed."

"We're going to do everything we can for him." A doctor said as he followed the others who were taking Ryan away. I wanted to go with them, but I knew I couldn't. I just stepped back, not taking my eyes off the sight of them taking him away until he was out of sight.

Kirsten wrapped an arm around me. I glanced at her and then at Seth, who just looked at a loss for what to say—which was a first for him. I put my hand on his shoulder and my son turned to look at me. He looked scared, but I didn't blame him. I am too.

"He'll be okay." I said, pulling Seth closer to me, though I was more-so telling myself that; I had to think like that.

I knew Ryan had to be okay.

We sat down for a while—well Kirsten tried to get us all to sit down, knowing it could be a long time before they came out to get us. And I did try, but I just couldn't. After maybe ten seconds was when I stood up and started pacing. I glance over and looked over at my wife and son, whom were leaning on each other.

"Sandy, pacing isn't going to do anything—except maybe put a hole in the floor." Kirsten said and I didn't even laugh at her attempt to lift our spirits even the slightest; I just couldn't get that image of Ryan out of my head. I wasn't going to be able to rest until I knew for sure that he was going to be okay; he just had to be okay.

I continued to pace for about ten minutes. Then, Kirsten got up, saying she was going to get some coffee. I guess she knew that I wasn't going to go anywhere until I heard anything about Ryan. I then sat down, mostly for the sake of Seth. I knew he needed someone to lean on.

Kirsten came back in twenty minutes with coffee. I only took a sip as I was too anxious about this to even think about eating anything. Seth, on the other hand, practically chugged it down. I put the coffee down on the floor and then turned to look at Kirsten, whom took my hand. I put hand on the side of her head and had her lean into me while I still had my other arm wrapped around Seth, rubbing his shoulder; he felt stiff.

"Family of Ryan Atwood." We looked up to see the doctor that had been there when we came in. The three of us stood up and quickly walked over to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Kirsten quickly asked before I could get one word out.

"He will be fine. I'm sorry, it took so long, but we wanted to make sure we covered all the bases before we gave you any news." The doctor said and I nodded—that's fine, but I really only cared about hearing what was wrong with Ryan.

"So what happened? Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Well there are a few things." The doctor started off by saying. "Well, the simpler thing—Ryan was dehydrated so we have hooked up to an IV to get fluids."

"What's the bad news then?" I asked, knowing there was something worse coming.

"I have to ask, when's the last time Ryan has seen a dentist?" He asks and I scratch my head. I don't even think Ryan could answer that truthfully. He didn't seem to be completely sure when Kirsten and I had asked him a couple weeks ago.

"We don't know." Kirsten says.

"We adopted him. He's only been staying with us for a month." I cleared up. I didn't need the doctor thinking we neglected Ryan. "We had talked about it. Ryan wasn't exactly sure. It was a while."

"Okay, I understand. Has Ryan have disclosed about any pain lately?" He asked.

"Ryan isn't much of a talker." I said, with a slight laugh. It was hard getting Ryan to talk to him, it was the opposite it when it came to Seth; whom would rarely ever shut up. "But no, he hadn't said that anything was bothering him."

I was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong with him? Kirsten asks, just wanting to know what was wrong with Ryan and what was going to happen.

"I had to page the dental surgeon whom was luckily on-call for a consult and he found an abscess. That's what caused his fever. We did some tests and some scans on Ryan. He's very lucky, the infection wasn't as severe as it could have been and there doesn't appear to be any brain damage and the infection hasn't spread to his jaw or blood—or anything like that."

"Oh… _god_ —so what are you going to do?"

"I was given permission to start Ryan on some antibiotics to start clearing the infection. So that'll clear up in a few days, with pills that you can get after he's discharged. Also, he should be able to get off the IV in a couple hours. So you will be able to take him home tonight." The doctor tells us. I felt relieved, but not as completely relieved as I hoped I would be when we got to this point.

"Thank you." Kirsten says.

"Now about five days, once the infection clears up, Ryan is going to need to see a dentist for treatment." He added and I nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know what he'll need?" Seth chimes in.

"Well we were told to tell you there are two options, however considering Ryan is sixteen, I'd assume you'd want his tooth to be saved. So his option is to get a root canal." The doctor explained. I nodded at what he said. Ryan was young; he shouldn't lose a tooth, if he didn't have to.

"Can—can we see him?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll have a nurse show you to his room." The doctor said, leaving us.

This kid has probably been in pain for weeks and never said a word. But why? Did he have this problem when we had discussed with him about wanting to get a checkup? How did Kirsten and I not notice? I guess I know where all those painkillers ended up. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to wrap my head around this. What was Ryan thinking?

I then thought about something—right when Ryan and Seth came into the house.

"Seth." I said and he looked at me. "At the house, what were you going to tell us?"

"That Ryan has a toothache."

I sighed, turning to Kirsten, and then looked ahead as a nurse came over to take us to Ryan's room.

"Yeah, we know."

* * *

Ryan's POV

When I woke up, I felt weird. My head felt sort of weird—I guess I felt kind of foggy. But my jaw—or rather my tooth—wasn't hurting much at all at the moment; I'll definitely appreciate that. I looked around the room and realized, that nothing about it was familiar. _Where the hell am I?_ I try to sit up, but my head was still spinning. So I didn't move. Then I put my hand on head and noticed something sticking out of my arm. I looked saw that there was an IV in me. _Am I in the hospital? Why?_

"You're awake." I turned my head over to the right. I see Seth sitting by my bedside.

"Yeah." I said, as I then rubbed my eyes. I looked and then saw Sandy and Kirsten standing in the doorway. Kirsten looked really worried, while Sandy, looked upset. What had happened? Did I do something?

"How are you doing?" Kirsten asks.

"Okay, I guess." I said. "What happened?"

"You collapsed." Sandy tells me. "So we took you the hospital to have doctors check you out."

"And what did they find?" I ask, nervously. Did they know what I had been trying to keep from them? They probably did. I'm sure they would have found it.

"I think you know what they found Ryan" Seth chimes in. "and I didn't need to tell them. I guess in a way you told them—just not in the way we would have liked—"

"Seth." He stops talking when Sandy says his name in a tone, wanting him to be quiet.

"What did they say?" I ask again.

"That you were dehydrated. And that you an abscess—a tooth infection. They started you on the antibiotics to clear it. You'll have to take them over the next couple of days to get rid of it." Sandy tells me and I guess that explained why there wasn't much pain in my mouth that made me want to shoot myself. I glanced at Sandy and I knew he was probably angry with me—I barely had to look at him to know. I knew when someone was angry with me. I didn't say anything else, just preparing myself for what he was going to say; I deserve it; like always.

"Seth, why don't you go ask the nurse if Ryan can get something to eat." Kirsten suggested. I knew that was probably because she didn't want Seth in the room when I got yelled at. Seth opened his mouth to protest—or maybe to just comment—but didn't at seeing the look on Sandy's face. He just got up and left without a word.

"I'm sorry." I started off by saying; I knew that probably would be the place to start.

"No, you're not." Sandy said, in response without hesitation. I just looked away—not at them—but rather at the shaded window; I couldn't look at them. Sandy was right, I wasn't exactly sorry about keeping it from them, especially now. I wish they didn't know about it now.

"Sandy—" Kirsten tried.

"Kirsten, if he was really sorry, he wouldn't have done something like this." Sandy argued; he was right. I wasn't really sorry about what I did, I was sorry if I made them worry or if I scared them. I didn't want to do that to them. I didn't want to make them worry about me; it wasn't their job; I could take care of myself.

"Now I just don't understand how you could do something like this." Sandy said, clearing frustrated with me. I don't blame him, but I wouldn't take it back. I would still keep it from them if I could.

I didn't say anything.

"Ryan, why did you do this? They said you've probably been in pain for weeks. A few weeks ago, when Kirsten and I brought up the dentist you said 'you were fine' and I believed you. I also believed you would come to us if you needed to go. But it turns out, I was a fool for believing you." Sandy said and I flinched a bit as his voice got louder. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to bother you." I said.

"You think what happened today didn't bother us? We were worried out of our minds about you." He said and I refused to look at them. I had felt guilty, but now it was more so. I just make their lives more complicated now, don't I?

"For a smart kid, this was really stupid." Sandy said and I flinched. "You realize how serious you could have hurt yourself?"

"I get it I screwed up!" I turned to them and said. I just said what they already knew. I had screwed up again. I am a screw up and I always will be. All I do is make everything worse for the people around me. Maybe things would be better if I wasn't around. "I get it. I will always be a screw up. People have been telling me that my whole life. I got the message." I turned back around onto my side.

"Ryan, that's not true." I hear Kirsten say as she put her hand on my shoulder. "We just wanted you to come to us when you're hurt so we can help you. It isn't bother."

"Yeah, my mom said that once—but I guess it only applied that minute then. I tell her my teeth hurt and she yells at how I'm such a problem, always complaining. Tells me if she hears it again, I'll be in for it. But then the pain gets so bad, I couldn't help it. And what do I get? My ass kicked." I ranted—I don't even know why I said that. I was just so upset and I just was tired. People say they can always talk to you if you have a problem. It's never a bother—well that wasn't the case for me. I just get my ass kicked. I'm just a bother.

Kirsten doesn't say anything. She just gently rubbed my shoulder. "Try and get some rest." She says and I shut my eyes; I was tired.

* * *

Sandy's POV

I just stood there, not able to say anything at Ryan's outbursts. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if there was anything I could say. I was at a loss. It's not like I could take back any of the things I said. I wish I could as I didn't really want to go off on Ryan, especially being in this situation. The kid was probably in enough pain as it is, but hearing all this, it just upset me. I care about Ryan. I love him and with this—I just snapped. I couldn't believe he would do something like this.

"Sandy, I think you should get some air." Kirsten says and I nod. I decided I'd go for a short walk and then come back. We had time to kill until Ryan could be discharged.

 _I'm the idiot._

I didn't think about it.

What the kid has gone through—I try not to think about what Ryan's mother and her boyfriends put him through. I don't like to think about things because it makes me sick to think about. I care about him so much, I just don't understand why people would treat a child like the way he's been treated. Ryan's a good kid.

Damn it, I shouldn't have yelled at him.

He probably hates me now.

I just wish he would let me in. I want to help Ryan, in any way I can. I guess I'll have to figure out a different approach—of course, if he'll even let me—but maybe I'll be able to figure out a way to get through to him before his dentist appointment.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well Ryan is going to be okay...well...sort of. Next chapter will feature Ryan/Sandy talking._**

 ** _Please don't forget to review._**


	5. The Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

* * *

Ryan's POV

They discharged me from the hospital. I didn't speak to anyone on the ride there or over the next couple of days—though not talking wasn't that unusual for me. I hated myself for what I did. But also because now the Cohens have to constantly worry about me. Sandy was right, it was a stupid thing to do. _Why did I do it again? Oh, right; I was scared._ I would take my antibiotics and then go to school like normal. I did my homework and tried to stay out of everyone's way. I couldn't look at either Sandy or Kirsten. I have just made their lives more difficult. I made them have to worry about me. I scared them.

I screwed up again.

I don't know if I'll be able to make it up to them.

I didn't speak at dinner. I ate only a little bit and then went back to the pool house to finish my homework. Then I laid down on the bed, feeling tired. I tried not to think about what was coming because I was really scared.

...

 _I was nine years old. I had this toothache for a while. Two weeks. I had tried to keep it from my mom, but she eventually found out. She demanded to know why I wasn't eating the dinner she had taken time out of her day to make. Even though, I wouldn't consider putting some food into the microwave counted as cooking. I had no choice to tell her. I had a toothache for over a week. I waited for her to get angry and she did. She started screaming at me about how I don't take care of myself. She also yelled at me that a toothache wasn't a reason to not eat. She didn't care how much it hurts, so forced me to eat. It hurt every time I took a bite. I couldn't keep myself from crying at the pain. She slapped me once and before she could do it again, Trey stopped her._

 _"Stop it! He can't help it!" Trey yelled at her._

 _"He's being a baby."_

 _"He's nine years old."_

 _"He's not a baby and he shouldn't be acting like one." She said and turned me with this angry looked on her face._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"Oh don't give me that, shit! You're not sorry. If you were 'sorry' you would have taken better care of yourself. What are you going to do about it, huh? Should I go get the pliers?" She suggested. I blanched and shuffled away from her._

 _Trey pushed her back._

 _"Don't be a bitch!" Trey said and then mom punched him._

 _"Take it back!" She screamed._

 _"Rick's a dentist. Just ask him to help."_

 _"No." She refused._

 _"If you do, he'll be a good boy again." Trey said and when they both looked at me. I nodded quickly—I didn't know what they meant, but I knew it was better to just go along with it._

 _"Fine." She stormed off, taking a bottle of scotch with her._

 _Trey helped me up and cleaned me up afterwards. Soon after his when Rick came home and told me he would take care of me tomorrow._

 _The next day, my mom dropped me off there. She didn't say where she was going, but I knew it was to a bar. Apparently we only had one bottle of vodka left so she was going to need more. I went inside by myself. I wished Trey could have come with me, but Rick said he couldn't come. I sat down in a big chair and Rick looked in my mouth. He said it would be easy to fix. Then he asked me if I wanted a shot in my mouth—I didn't know that was so it wouldn't hurt—and I said 'no' because—well I was a friggin' nine year old. How was I supposed to know what it was for and that by saying that he wouldn't give it to me so it wouldn't hurt? I didn't. He told me I had to hold still._

 _"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked._

 _"Open your mouth." He didn't answer me._

 _"Is it going to hurt?" I asked again and he still didn't answer me. "What are you going to do?"_

 _"It's too hard to explain, Ryan. You won't understand, so there's no point in me telling you. Now hold still and open your mouth." He demanded._

 _I knew he was getting angry. It never took long for him to get angry—especially with me—and I didn't want to get my ass kicked. I opened my mouth and as soon as I did, it started hurting. I tried moving away, but the other person in the room held me down, so I could move. I cried, but he didn't stop. I wouldn't be able to close my mouth if I tried as he put something in to stop that. He said it was to keep me from biting him, but I should have known better._

 _Afterwards, my mom got mad at me for not seeming to be any happier that she convinced Rick to help me. She demanded to know why and I told her it hurt. At first she didn't believe me, but then when I kept insisting, she believed me; but I wished I had just had given up._

 _"Well it's your own damn fault." She told me and then Rick kicked my ass for telling; apparently he had heard the whole thing. He hurt me again. Then he broke up with my mom saying I could get him in trouble with my 'lies' Then my mom beat me because it's my fault Rick left her._

 _I never liked him anyways. He never liked me either. But then he made my mom hate me more than she already did._

* * *

Sandy's POV

Dinner was silent. It had been that way for the past couple of days. It's been that way since we brought Ryan back home from the hospital. I knew it was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at Ryan then. I just lost it. I was so worried and scared for him. I didn't think. I hadn't really meant all of what I had said. I felt horrible about it. Now Ryan wouldn't even look at me. He wouldn't look at me or Kirsten. I'd give him his medicine to take and that's as much contact we've had. It's killing me. I want to apologize, but I don't know what to say. I don't know how. I don't even know if Ryan will listen. I don't know what to do and it's killing me.

"Sandy, you need to talk to him." Kirsten says after Ryan had left the house to go back to the pool house.

"I don't know what to say to him." I said, getting up and putting the dishes that were in the sink, into the dishwasher. "I don't even know if he wants me to."

"Sandy, he does. I see the way he looks at you. Ryan, loves you—he looks up to you—and I think he thinks you're still upset with him." Kirsten says. Well, I wasn't. I was more upset with myself than anyone. I shouldn't have acted like that towards him, especially right after he woke up. I was the one being stupid. I'll have to talk to him and listen if there's anything he has to say.

"I'll go talk to him." I said. I also wanted to know if there was anything more to why Ryan didn't say a word; I felt like there was more to it. Kirsten stopped me before I could take a step towards going out to the pool house.

"Take him his medicine. It's his last pill." Kirsten hands me his medicine and a bottle of water.

"Got it. Thanks." I give her a kiss and then headed out the pool house. I looked in and noticed Ryan was asleep. I step inside the pool house and sighed; I didn't really want to wake him even though I knew we had to talk. I set the bottle and pill on the end table next to his bed. I contemplated on whether I should leave or wait until Ryan woke up. But then I looked over at him at seeing him roll over on his other side and started mumbling in his sleep, it seemed.

"No. Stop..." Ryan mumbled. "…hurting me."

It sounded like he was saving a bad dream. I decided maybe it'd be best if I woke him. I shook his shoulder gently. "Ryan?" I said as I tried to wake him up. "Ryan. Wake up."

Eventually he woke up and looked at me, startled.

"Sandy?"

"It looked like you were having a bad dream, kiddo." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing as Ryan moved away.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Here's the last bit of your medicine." I said handing him a pill and some water. He took it from me and I tried to figure out what I was going to say. I could see what Kirsten was saying; he barely wanted to look at me. I wish I had never had said those things.

"Thanks." He said.

"Ryan, can we talk?" I ask and he looks up at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said at the hospital."

"It's fine. You were right—"

"No, I wasn't. Ryan, I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't. I was just—" I tried to figure out what I was going to say as I went and then Ryan cut me off.

"I bothered you?"

"Ryan, you are not a bother. Don't think you are. That's not what I meant." I told him. I didn't want Ryan to think he was a bother to us; he was far from that. "I was scared. I didn't know what was going on with you. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. You just collapsed right in front of me and I didn't know why. I was scared about what was wrong with you. I was scared with what might have happened. I was scared of losing you." I explained.

"I'm sorry, I scared you." Ryan apologized.

"Ryan, you have to understand that I just care about you. I didn't know what was happening and when the doctor told me what was wrong—I felt like it was my fault. I thought it was my fault for not noticing something was wrong with you." I told him.

"It's not your fault. I've had years of practice—of hiding my problems." Ryan said and laughed a bit as if it were meant to be a joke.

"Ryan, you're part of our family. We really need you to tell us if you need something—especially if it's something like this. We can't help you if we don't know anything is wrong." I said and Ryan nodded. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not used to it. But we love you and just need to make sure you're okay."

Ryan nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said again, I couldn't help myself for apologizing again.

"It's okay." Ryan said.

"Okay, so do you need anything? Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked wanting to see how Ryan was doing. Tomorrow, I have to take him to the dentist to get a root canal, now that the infection is cleared. He hadn't said anything when Kirsten and I first told him, though that didn't exactly surprise me. But I wanted to see how he was doing now that the information has probably sunk in.

"No." Ryan answers and I grin, amusingly. I don't blame the kid. He's sixteen and has to go get a root canal; and it most likely won't end there with the dental work.

"I wouldn't be either." I said as I put my hand on his back and rubbed it, reassuringly. I knew getting a root canal wasn't going to be fun. It was going to hurt. It probably wouldn't hurt as much as Ryan has been hurting, but it was going to hurt. There was no denying that.

"You know, I think there's a big test tomorrow. So maybe we should cancel—delay it." Ryan suggested, hoping to find a way out of going. It wasn't going to work—I think even a part of Ryan knew that—but I didn't blame the kid for trying. No one wants to go to the dentist; especially for a root canal.

"Ryan, you can't." I told him.

"It was worth a shot." He replied, forcing a smile, trying to prove that he was fine, but I knew he wasn't.

"Is there something else bothering you?" I ask. Ryan looked at me for a second before shaking his head. I sighed. It looked like he was going to tell me but then backed off, not wanting to bother me with his problems.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ryan, I know something is on your mind." I said.

"It doesn't matter." Ryan shook his head.

"If something's bothering you, it matters to me." I told him, seriously. It does matter to me. I wanted to be able to help him, any way I could; I just wish Ryan would let me. "C'mon Ryan, talk to me."

"Well, there's another reason I didn't want to tell you and Kirsten." Ryan started off by saying. "And it's the same reason I don't want to go tomorrow."

"Are you scared?" I ask.

Ryan slowly nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. I'm sure Ryan had his reasons for that.

Ryan shrugs. I knew he probably didn't want to talk about it. But if I knew more about this, the more I could help him. "Um my mom's boyfriend at the time was a dentist. He didn't like me very much. And when I had this toothache, he—um—well he didn't give me anything for the pain, so you can guess it hurt."

I didn't know what to say.

"Ryan—did you ever—"

"Tell my mom? Yeah. She didn't believe me; at first. But then she told me it was my fault. And I guess it was."

I put my hand on Ryan's shoulder and give it a squeeze. I didn't know what to say. Well, I was thinking of a lot of things I could say, but they weren't to Ryan. I wanted to say something to help him—make him feel better—but at the moment the only things coming to mind were things to say to the bastard that hurt him. I gather he was pretty young. Eight or Nine. That's no excuse to hurt someone like that.

"It wasn't your fault." I start off with telling Ryan. "…and I believe you."

Ryan finally looked at me.

I guess he needed to hear that someone believed him and didn't push it off as 'his fault'.

"Ryan, I'm sorry that happened to you. It's not fair." I said. I knew Ryan's life had been anything but fair from what I saw in his file, from what little he's told me, and then actually meeting his mother. And now, there was this. Why did this kid have to go through so much pain? He's a good kid. A really good kid? Why did these things happen to him?

"It's okay." Ryan tries to push it off as nothing, but I won't let him do that.

"No, it's not. It shouldn't have happened to you. I'm sorry it did." I said, seriously, forcing him to look at me. "Look, tomorrow's not going to easy. I'd like to tell you it's not going to hurt, but I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt."

"Thanks for making me feel better." Ryan replies.

"But it won't be as bad as the pain you've put yourself through." I told him and I could see that Ryan knew I was right about that.

"I guess you're right." Ryan sighed.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this. I'll be there with you, the entire time." I told him, slipping my arm around him.

"You don't have to go with me, Sandy." Ryan says.

"Actually I do. For one: you're not going to want to drive after you've had a root canal; trust me. And two: do you really think I'd trust you to go on your own?" I asked him. We both laughed a little.

"I guess you have a point—two points." Ryan nodded.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need, just let me know." I told him, patting his back. I would do anything I could to help Ryan. I would do anything for him.

"Sandy?" I looked at Ryan. "Would you—stay with me? Tomorrow, I mean. You don't have to, but it might be easier if—"

"—you don't have to do it, alone?" I finished and Ryan nodded. I smiled a bit and brought my arm around Ryan again. "Okay, if that's what you need. I'll be with you the whole time." I promised. Ryan then hugged me. I was pleasantly surprised. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back, reassuringly. I smiled; I was happy Ryan was finally letting me in.

"Everything will be just fine." I assured him; I knew everything would end up being okay.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ryan and Sandy talked; and things seem to be better. Next chapter will be Sandy taking Ryan to the dentist. Let me know if there is anything you guys want to see._**

 ** _Please don't forget to review._**


	6. The Dentist

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

 **A/N: Happy Independence Day! It took me longer than expected to write this chapter, but I finally got it finished. Now, I don't know if I'll update this or my other story within the next few days...at least until after Friday as that's my birthday, so if there aren't any updates, that's why. Also, for reference,** **I am not a doctor of any kind. I'm just a person who loves writing fanfiction and has a guilty pleasure for these type of stories (sickfics, ect). I got my information online and any of it's wrong, I'm sorry. I have never actually had a root canal (thankfully). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Ryan's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I rolled over onto my side and hit the snooze button before pulling the sheets closer to me, not making any movements to get out of bed. I wasn't going to school today, but I would have to get up soon enough. Sandy told me before I went to bed last night that I had an appointment in the morning with the dentist. I felt nauseous at the thought. I felt worse than when I was on that Ferris Wheel with Marissa during that carnival. At the very thought of what was going to happen today, my stomach was hurting and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just laid there on my side in my bed, dreading today; I didn't want to get up. I should be able to put on a façade and do this, but I don't know if I'll be able to manage that. Just the very thought of going there is making me feel sick; I don't know how it's going to be when I actually get to the office. But I knew there wasn't a choice in the matter; Sandy said I had to go.

I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and took a shower—I was hoping maybe it would help; it didn't. I then got dressed—my usual shirt and then some sweatpants and then before leaving the pool house, I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked like a mess. _I look just as good as I feel; great._ I splashed some more water on my face before leaving the pool house and going into the kitchen.

Once, I had walked into the kitchen, I noticed Kirsten standing in her usual spot, pouring herself a cup of coffee. I went into the cupboard to take out a bowl and the box of cereal, I have almost every morning. I thought maybe eating something might help me feel at least a little better.

"Morning Ryan." Kirsten says once I walked in.

"Morning." I replied back as I went into the fridge and got the milk for my cereal. I sat down and pushed the cereal around in the bowl, instead of eating it.

"You doing okay?" She asked me, sitting down at the counter. I looked up at her and contemplated on whether I should tell her the truth or just I thought she wanted to hear from me.

"Not really." I shook my head.

"Nervous about today?" She asks me and I slowly nodded my head, still looked at the cereal in my bowl. I couldn't even bring myself to eat any; I guess eating wasn't going to help me feel better.

"He should be nervous." I looked up at seeing Seth walking in.

"Morning to you too, Seth." Kirsten replied to his remark.

"Morning mother. Now as I was saying—Ryan has every right to be nervous. He's getting a root canal. He's going to have to lay there while his tooth is being opened so they can remove the nerve. I can imagine it won't be pleasant." Seth said and I suddenly felt warmer. _Is it hot in here?_ It felt harder to breathe suddenly.

"Seth—"

"Do you remember how dad was when he got one? You think he was in pain—I think we were in a bit of pain ourselves." Seth added, going on. I started to feel really sick.

"Seth!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Sandy asked, coming in. But I got up, not being able to hold it back any longer.

"I'm gonna be sick." I said, running off to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and then started to vomit into the toilet in the hallway. One thing was sure, going to have some breakfast did _not_ make me feel any better.

* * *

Sandy's POV

I had taken the day off work so I could take Ryan to his appointments. I had gotten up early even to call the dentist—and the endodontist—that Ryan would be seeing to make sure they understood Ryan's experiences and to, at the very least, be patient with him. They would be patient and nice—though they were always nice as I knew them personally. I just needed this experience to be as good as it could be for Ryan. I knew having this procedure was already going to be hard on him; I just had to make it as easy as I could.

I got dressed and then went downstairs. I could hear Seth going on about something—like usual—and then I heard Kirsten's voice, in which caused Seth to stop talking. I didn't hear what they were talking about but I guess, it wasn't something Kirsten thought Seth should be talking about. Then almost as soon as I walked into the kitchen, Ryan bolted from the room, not looking so good.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to my wife, whom had her arms crossed, glaring at Seth.

"Your son was giving Ryan a 'pep talk'." Kirsten replied.

"You want to explain to me what that means?" I asked Seth.

"I was just explaining why Ryan had every right to be nervous about getting a root canal." Seth said, awkwardly. I glanced between him and Kirsten, getting a vibe that Seth may have only made the situation with Ryan worse.

"Elaborate." I urged and then Kirsten told me what he had said. I turned to Seth and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Seth exclaimed as he his hand on the back of his head.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Well I was just hit in the back of the head, for starters…" Seth trailed off and I sighed.

"Ryan was scared out of his wits without that 'pep talk' of yours." I said shaking my head. I knew it was going to be a lot harder now that Seth had gotten Ryan to point of literally getting sick over this.

"I don't think Ryan gets scared, dad." Seth said.

"Well he certainly is now." Kirsten said, walking back into the room—I hadn't even noticed she had left—probably after checking on how Ryan was doing now.

"Ryan's scared of the dentist?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Not another word out of you." I told him.

"It's just not what I would have expected from the brooding Ryan Atwood." Seth comments and I sighed as I poured a cup of coffee for myself and then put a bagel into the toaster.

"Everyone is afraid of something Seth. He has his reasons, just like you have your reasons for being afraid of needles." Kirsten tells him and then she hears the honk of a horn, coming from outside; I assumed that was Summer to take Seth to school.

"…and that is my que to leave." Seth said.

"This is going to be tough on Ryan." I said before taking a sip of my coffee just as my bagel popped out of the toaster.

"He looked really scared." Kirsten said as I spread cream cheese on my bagel. I sighed; today might be harder than I thought it was going to be; and I already thought it was going to be hard. "Maybe I should call my father and tell him I can't come in today. I don't feel good about leaving Ryan with what's happening today—especially now."

"No honey, we'll be okay." I assured her.

"Are you sure, Sandy?"

"We'll manage. And besides, how do you think your dad would react?" I pointed out. It might be one thing if she were sick, but knowing Caleb Nichol, he wouldn't be too keen on letting her miss work because Ryan was having some dental work. I knew it could maybe help if Kirsten came too, but I also knew that Ryan could also felt like he was a burden—making it harder for us, if Kirsten took off work for him. I didn't need him thinking like that. I'm sure I could handle it on my own.

"Well okay, if you're sure." Kirsten said. I could tell she still felt guilty about going to work. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Don't worry, Kirsten. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asks. "Ryan seems really scared, Sandy. I've never seen him like this."

"It'll be okay." I assured her, again. "But, tell you what? If we need you, I'll call you."

"Okay." Kirsten nodded. "I better get to work. I'll see you and the boys tonight." She kissed me and then started to head for the door, but stopped. She turned back to me and asked "I can pick up Ryan's pain medication on my way home. Should I get dinner too?"

I nodded.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Italian." Kirsten answers. "I could get Ryan some soup from there. I'm sure he won't be up for Thai food after today."

"Sounds good, honey." I said as Kirsten then went out the door.

I sighed; I knew today wouldn't be easy. Before, checking on Ryan, I decided to finish my coffee and bagel, giving him a little more time. After I finished, I went over to the hallway bathroom. I knocked on the door and then tried to listening carefully.

"Ryan?" I called before knocking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I heard Ryan reply weakly. "Just a minute."

"I'm sorry about what Seth said, in there. You know how he is; he has a lot to say, but he never thinks before he speaks." I shrugged and then frowned as I could hear Ryan throwing up. He was still getting sick. I knew this wasn't entirely Seth's fault, but he surely helped.

"Ryan? I'm coming in." I stated as I opened the door and walked in to see Ryan hovering over the toilet with his hands trembling. I rubbed circles on his back as he vomited. We continued to do so for about five more minutes until Ryan was sure he was finished.

"I think I'm okay now." Ryan said, trying to stand up. I helped him to his feet, feeling sorry for him. I knew he was far from 'okay'. He just spent a good amount of time vomiting because he was scared about today. I put my arm around him and lead him to the couch. I then brought him a glass of water and he took it from me, with slight hesitation. I sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about what Seth said," I told him, trying to reassure him today was going to be fine. "You're going to be fine."

"I don't feel well." Ryan said, taking a sip.

"I know you're nervous, but you will be okay." I assured him. "Remember, this is to help you. Now that the infection is cleared, we have to get this taken care quickly, so you don't get another one." Ryan nodded, but looking at him, I knew that hearing this didn't make this any easier. If anything, I may have just made it worse. I might have just said something that would make Ryan want to bottle up all his fears and concerns about this, not wanting to bother me, knowing he had to do this. I didn't want him to do that. I wanted him to talk me. I wanted him to tell me how he was feeling, so I could better understand and also it would make it easier for me to help him.

"Ryan, you don't have to pretend you're okay. I know you're not." I said and he glanced over at me. "Ryan, I know you're scared. I understand that you are. I want—I _need_ you to talk about it—talk to _me_ about it. I'm here to help you, Ryan, but I need to know how you are so I know how to help." I explained and then Ryan turned to me, reluctantly, as he contemplated on what to say to me.

"You really want to know what I'm feeling?" Ryan asked.

"I do." I nodded.

"I feel like I can't breathe, for starters." Ryan said. "I don't know if I can do this." I look at Ryan and noticed how his hands were trembling. I put my arm around Ryan and reassuringly, rub his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Ryan. I talked to the dentist—and the endodontist—you will be seeing. I know them personally. They will be really nice and patient with you. You can take your time. They aren't going to hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I will be there next to you the entire time, as long as you want that. I promise you, everything will be just fine." I assured him. I hoped Ryan would know I wouldn't let anyone hurt him, especially like he had been.

I was taken aback when Ryan buried his head into my shoulder. I just hadn't expected it. It was hard to get Ryan to talk to me or and he was never like this to me; but I certainly didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around Ryan and rubbed circles on his back.

"I'm scared." Ryan admitted, in a whisper.

"It's going to be okay. Promise." I assured him as I continued to comfort him as best I could.

* * *

Ryan's POV

Sandy and I just stayed there in the living room for a while—an hour maybe—and then he started rushing to get out the door. I didn't understand. I thought the appointment wasn't until the afternoon, why was he such in a rush? "I thought my appointment wasn't until the afternoon?" I asked Sandy, as I followed him outside to the car.

"Yes, your appointment with the _endodontist_ is this afternoon. But this morning you have an appointment to see a _dentist_ , first." Sandy explained.

 _So I have two appointments in one day? Great._

"Why do I have to see a dentist too?" I asked, not pleased, at hearing this. It was bad enough having to get a root canal later, what was he going to make me do this morning? I was already starting to feel sick again.

"Relax, okay?" Sandy said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "They have to have a temporary crown made for you, so you need to have an impression done of that tooth. He also needs to take x-rays and do an exam." He told me and that didn't make me feel any better at all. Well, it sounded slightly better than getting that root canal, but it still didn't sound pleasant.

I got into the car without saying another word. It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter; I had to go. I just decided to make this easier on Sandy. We got to the office a bit early, but I realized that's what Sandy intended on doing as he needed to fill out some paperwork. I sat down next to Sandy in the waiting room as he began to fill out the paperwork, answering any questions he had, that he didn't exactly know how to answer on his own. Once, he finished, he handed it back to the woman whom was at the reception desk. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would get called back; I was dreading it. My leg was jolting nervously and I shut my eyes as my chest started to feel tight and my stomach was starting to hurt; it also felt harder and harder for me to breathe. I kept feeling worse with every second.

I opened my eyes at the feeling of Sandy putting his hand on my knee.

"You're going to be alright, Ryan." Sandy said.

"I don't know if I can, Sandy." I admitted. I don't know how I am going to be able to do this. I felt sick. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My hands were trembling. I felt so scared.

"Well I disagree." Sandy replied. "You know how I know? Because you are Ryan Atwood. You're brave and a really good kid. You've gone through scarier things on your own. I know that you are scared now, but this time you're not alone. I'm here for you, Ryan, and I can be right next to you the entire time if you want me to."

I nodded.

I knew I shouldn't ask for it. It's not his responsibility. It isn't his problem. I did this to myself and should be able to face it, but I can't. I _need_ Sandy.

"Ryan Atwood." I looked up at hearing my name. I saw a young woman in scrubs, whom was now looking at me—because she knew I was…well me. "If you could follow me, I'm going to take you to do some x-rays." She told me—as if I had a choice in the matter. I looked at Sandy.

"Go on Ryan. I'll be there in the room, okay?" Sandy tells me and I nod. I knew he wouldn't be able to come back for that—I knew how x-rays worked—but I guess it was nice to hear the reassurance of him being there for me here on after that.

I reluctantly got up and followed the woman back to a room where they did x-rays. It didn't take very long. It didn't hurt, but I felt uncomfortable. I never liked getting x-rays at the hospital and this was not much different. I was relieved it didn't take very long. After she finished, she brought me back to an exam room. I looked to my right at walking in and saw Sandy sitting in a chair in the corner. I grinned a bit—feeling a slight relief, as he was here as he said he was. I don't know why it made me feel so much better, but it did.

"Just take a seat, Ryan. We'll be with you in a moment." The woman said, before leaving Sandy and I alone in the room. I looked back at what was in front of me; a maroon reclining chair. It looked a lot like the one I had sat in before. This entire room looked similar; it certainly didn't make me feel any better about being here. I jumped a little at feeling Sandy put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Sandy asks and I nodded as I reluctantly sat down on the chair, though even I wouldn't have believed that.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind then?" Sandy asked, standing on my right with his hand placed on my shoulder.

"It's not important." I shook my head.

"If it bothers you, it's important to me." Sandy insisted.

"This room is like—the last one I was in." I shrugged.

"I could ask them to move you into a different room." Sandy offered, but I shook his head. He didn't have to do that. I would be fine. I could suck it up and deal with it.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that." I told him.

"Ryan, it's okay. I'm sure they won't mind." Sandy insisted. "I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm not going to be comfortable no matter if the chair is red or white." I replied. I doubted that there was a way for me to feel comfortable in this place.

"You know what I mean." Sandy said; well at least I could attempt at making a joke. "Hold on, I will go find the doctor and ask him to switch—" Sandy said, making his way to the door to leave to find the dentist. I quickly took hold of his arm, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Don't go." I choked out, still grasping onto Sandy's arm. I may be keeping together now, but if he left, I knew I wouldn't be able to. I didn't want to want to him to leave. Right now, Sandy being here with me, was the only thing keeping me from going off the edge; I couldn't handle it if he left.

"Oh, Ryan." Sandy said as he rubbed my shoulder. "It's okay. You know what? I can wait until he comes in here."

I nodded quickly at that option; it sounded a lot better.

"Just try and relax, okay?" Sandy tells me, calmly, but I couldn't relax; I was here. I wasn't going to be doing any sort of relaxing until we were out of here. "I'm right here and everything is alright."

"Sorry." I said, finally letting my tight grip on his arm go.

"Don't apologize, Ryan." Sandy told me. "You're doing fine."

Sandy stood by my side until the dentist came into the room and that's when Sandy asked if we could switch rooms so it'd be more comfortable. He agreed. He had his assistant lead us to a room farther in the back that looked different. I sat down in the chair while the assistant got everything ready. I looked around—the room was different, it was only in small ways, but enough that it actually helped me feel a bit better.

"Is this better Ryan?" Sandy asks as he stood by my side again.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"Anything that helps Ryan." Sandy said with a grin. The dentist came over and Sandy took a few steps away from where he had been standing. "I'll be right over there Ryan, okay?" I looked over and saw Sandy motioning to the normal chair in the corner of the room by the door. I resisted the urge to frown and nodded. I felt better with Sandy right next to me, but I didn't argue, as I knew it was better than him having to wait outside.

The dentist and his assistant then sat down once Sandy had moved away.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ryan. I'm Dr. Anderson." He said, extending his hand out to me. I hesitated at first, but then shook it; well he seemed nice—at least nicer than Rick; but that wasn't hard to be as Rick was an ass. "I've heard a lot of good things about you. Though I wish we were meeting on better circumstances."

"What would be a better one?" I asked.

"Well I didn't expect my first time meeting you would be for me to get impressions for a crown." He chuckled a bit. I grinned a bit, as well. I guess that was true. I guess it would have been better if I came here for—almost anything else; anything else would have been a better situation.

"Okay I'll explain what I'll be doing for you. Now I have looked at your x-rays. Now before I do the impression, I just want to do a quick exam. After that I will numb the area and do the impression for the crown." He explained. I felt relieved at actually knowing what was going to happen, but I was still nervous.

"Okay." I said, trying not to sound nervous, but I don't think I succeeded in that attempt.

"If you need some time before we start, that's okay." He told me and I shook my head. I didn't want to waste any more of this guy's time. He probably would have other patients to get to at some point. I just have to suck it up and do this. I can do that, right.

"Okay, if you're sure."

The chair went back to the point where I was laying down. I heard the snap of gloves being put on, which made me flinch. Then something was being clipped around my neck and then for a second, a bright light shined in my eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready, Ryan?" He asked. "It's okay, if you're not. We can wait a few minutes more minutes."

Why was he so insistent? I told him I was ready. Why didn't he believe me? I know I felt—I felt awful—and I guess in reality, I'm not really ready, but how does he know that? I looked down and noticed that my hands were gripping the arm rests and trembling. I guess, that would be a dead giveaway, huh?

"Sorry." I apologized as I let go of the arm rests and put them at my lap.

"Ryan, it's okay. I understand that this is a lot." He said. Well at least, he was trying to understand. "Is there anything we can do to make this easier?"

"Well, you can let me leave." I said and after a second we laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." He chuckled.

"Still worth a try, right?" I said, glancing over at Sandy, making sure he was still here; he was. I felt the need to keep checking.

Then Sandy walked up to the dentist and asked him "Would it be okay if I sat next to Ryan?" I looked over to see what his answer was and in response, he nodded. Sandy pulled a chair to the right of me and then squeezed my shoulder. I let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks." I mumbled; I felt more at ease with him next to me.

"You're okay, Ryan." Sandy said. "Just take some deep breaths and…" He trailed off and then I felt him take hold of my right hand. I looked at him. "…squeeze my hand if you need to, okay?"

I nodded with a slight grin before laying back. I guess the dentist took it as a sign that I was ready to start. He sat back down and turned the light back on. I flinched at the sound of him picking up the metal tools; I shut my eyes as I felt Sandy squeeze my hand, reassuringly.

"Okay Ryan, if you could open your mouth for me, I'll do an exam."

I opened my mouth.

I felt a few stings as he tapped against a few teeth one tool. It hurt a little, but it wasn't that bad. A few stings I could handle—the toothache I've had was worse—and it was only three or four times. I gripped Sandy's hand a bit tighter when I felt him getting closer to the tooth that was going to have a root canal done it later today. I prayed that he wasn't going to touch it, but I knew that he probably had to. But he didn't, instead the tools were removed from my mouth. I shut my mouth and opened my eyes.

"Okay so before I do the impression of the tooth, I'm going to numb the area so it doesn't hurt, okay?" He explained to me and I nodded; I knew that was probably a good idea. "Just try and relax for a minute." He said, before going over to the counter. I looked over and briefly, I think I saw a syringe. I probably would've known for sure if Sandy hadn't stopped me from looking.

"Don't think about that okay?" Sandy told me.

"It's kind of hard to think about anything else, Sandy." I replied.

"Well, at least, don't look at that. Just look at me—focus on me." Sandy said and I nodded. "You're doing well."

"We've barely done anything." I pointed out.

"Don't sell yourself short, Ryan." Sandy tells me. "This is hard and I know it is. You're doing well." He rubs my shoulder and I slightly grinned. But I wasn't to congratulate myself or anything. The only thing I let him do was an exam and I still had to do the rest of this and then the root canal. I only managed to do it because I knew it was easiest thing I'd have done today and I also had no choice. I glanced back at what the dentist and his assistant were doing; I got a glimpse of the needle.

"How much is this going to hurt?" I asked, quietly. I sounded like a wimp—I knew that—but I couldn't take it back. And I just needed to know so I could prepare myself.

"You'll be okay. It'll be quick." Sandy told me.

The dentist came back over with the assistant whom, adjusted the overhead light. "Don't worry, Ryan. I'm good at the injections."

"Isn't that something anyone would say?"

"Well I'm telling the truth—just don't ask Seth." He replied and I laughed a little. I knew Seth hated needles more than the next guy. I guess I could imagine they'd have a _fun_ time treating him.

"Are you ready, Ryan?" Sandy asked me, before the dentist could and I nodded, starting to squeeze his hand a bit tighter.

"Okay, you'll feel a light pinch. Just open up for me." He asked me to and I complied, as Sandy squeezed my hand back. He had me close my mouth slightly more before giving me the injection—which wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I wasn't really afraid of needles or anything, so I guess I'm not the best judge, but it didn't hurt that much—or last very long either.

After a few minutes, it felt strange—the one side of my face—but I gathered that meant it was working. I actually felt better.

"Okay, I'm going to do the impression now. It will take a few minutes." He tells me.

"I'll talk you through it." Sandy told me—whatever that meant. "You want hear embarrassing stories about Seth?" He asked and I laughed, but nodded. Mostly, because anything that could distract me from my current situation, I would take; and I could always use whatever he told me against Seth later if I needed to.

"You should tell him about the last time Seth was here." The dentist commented and I laughed; that sounded like a good one. He then turned to me, ready to finish with me. "Open wide, Ryan."

I shut my eyes and opened my mouth. I felt some pressure, but it didn't hurt at all. If anything, during this, I just felt very uncomfortable. But I just tried to think about what Sandy was telling me. It was hard not to laugh—Seth could do that. Eventually it was over and then I was able to get up from the chair and leave. I went to the door and saw Sandy approach the dentist. I decided not to stay—he had told me to go out the car anyways.

* * *

Sandy's POV

Ryan had done well with this. He did a lot better than Seth would have done—especially when it came time for the injection. I knew this was the easier appointment compared to what else Ryan was going to have to do today, but still, he had done well. I knew it was hard for him. If it had been me, I don't know if I would have handled it like Ryan had.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" I asked after Ryan had left the room.

"Well besides, the tooth at hand, I know about. Ryan does have a couple of cavities. But with what you've told me about him and his background—I'm actually surprised that's all." He told me and I nodded. I was relieved that there would be nothing more like this.

"Thank you for everything today." I told him.

"No problem. I'll see you two again soon."

I took Ryan back home to the house. We had a couple hours until his next appointment. "Why don't you go rest for a little bit?" I suggested as we walked to the pool house. Ryan would probably be tired after that and it could give him time to sleep off the lidocaine.

Ryan laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over him as he laid on his side.

"Get some sleep and maybe we can get something to eat before your appointment—when the lidocaine wears off." I suggested.

"Too nervous to eat." Ryan said.

"You might change your mind." I replied as I rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Sandy." Ryan said. "Thanks for…everything."

I smiled at Ryan as I stroked his hair back and he shut his eyes. I would do anything for Ryan. He is my son and if needed me—which I knew he did—I would be there for him.

* * *

 ** _Please don't forget to review._**


	7. The Root Canal

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

 **A/N: I'd love it if you guys could check out my new story "Anchor" and leave a review.**

* * *

Sandy's POV

I sat there on the edge of Ryan's bed for a little while; but only until I knew he was asleep. Then I left him be for the time being. I took the opportunity to work on some of my cases, so I sat in my office and went through a few them. I thought it'd be a good idea to get some work done while I can. I want to be able to focus all my attention on Ryan, at least for the next few days. I know that Ryan may think it's a bother, in which he won't want all the attention, but it's not. I'd rather have some time to just focus on Ryan. I'm sure the kid barely got an attention when he was growing up; he deserves it; especially now.

I got some work done, but not much as I couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. I knew that the appointment I had to take him to in a couple hours was going to be hard on him. Having a root canal was hard on me and I didn't go through what Ryan did.

I just wish there was something more I could do to help him.

After an hour, I went into the kitchen and made myself some lunch. I was starving. I didn't want to leave Ryan, in case he woke up, so I just made myself a BLT on a bagel and another cup of coffee.

I sat down at the table to eat. I looked up at hearing the front door open. I looked behind me and then got up from the table, just as Kirsten walks into the kitchen.

"I'm home." Kirsten said as she walked over and gave me a kiss.

"What are you doing home so early?" I ask.

"My son needs me." Kirsten says.

"I told you, we'd be okay. You didn't have to—"

"Well, I couldn't exactly concentrate. All I could think about was Ryan." Kirsten said as she went over and took a water from the fridge. "How was he this morning?"

"Scared, but he did fine." I told her.

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping." I said, glancing over at the back door to the view of the pool house. I kept checking to see if Ryan had woke up; not yet. "What did you tell your father?" I ask, only because I didn't want Ryan to be hearing some comment from Caleb later on about how Kirsten had to miss work because of him or something along those lines.

"I told him I have to go to the dentist." Kirsten says. "It wasn't a lie. I didn't say I had an appointment."

"Well technically, it's an endodontist." I said with a slight chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. I just couldn't just go to work while I knew how scared Ryan is. It might help if he has a bigger support group."

"You're an amazing mother." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"And you're an amazing, father." Kirsten replied; well I try my best.

Kirsten and I sat down at the table after I made her a sandwich to eat. We ate together and then after we finished, I realized I should wake Ryan now. We had some time before we had to leave, but I just had this feeling I should wake him a little sooner, giving him some time to prepare himself before we went on our way.

* * *

Kirsten followed me to pool house where I rubbed Ryan's shoulder. At first, he moved and mumbled something. He probably didn't want to be woken up. Well, I knew he wouldn't want to be woken up to go where he has to go, but this isn't optional.

"Ryan, you need to wake up." I said and then sat down on the chair that was across from the bed. Ryan opened his eyes a crack.

"Is it time to go?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet. We have some time." I said and then looked over my shoulder as Kirsten walked in, standing behind me.

"Kirsten?" Ryan questioned, obviously surprised to see her home so early. "Why are you home so early?"

"I thought it might help if you had a bigger support system." Kirsten says.

"You didn't have to come home because of me." Ryan said after a slight smile had faded. I could see that Ryan felt somewhat guilty at hearing Kirsten is missing work. I had a feeling this might happen, which is why I told Kirsten to go to work. But I knew she was right that she should be here for this.

"I wanted to." Kirsten insisted but Ryan didn't seem to believe it.

"You should be flattered, Ryan. Kirsten didn't come with me when I had a root canal." I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ryan smiled a bit; I guess that worked.

"So are you ready to go?" I then ask after a moment, only to see the smile quickly disappear from Ryan. He looks down as he pulls the blankets closer to him.

"I'm not feeling so well..." Ryan trails off as he laid back down.

"Ryan, it's going to be fine." I tried to reassure him. This is pretty much all I could do for him and I wasn't sure if it really was helping. I wish I could do more.

"You don't know that." I heard Ryan mumble. I wish I knew what Ryan was thinking. I didn't know what he was thinking. I knew he probably didn't want to talk about it, but I wish he would. Then it might be easier to help him. But as of now, I just have to keep guessing.

"Ryan, it's going to be fine. We know you're scared, but Kirsten and I are going to be there the entire time. We wouldn't let anyone hurt you unnecessarily. I know the guy that's doing the procedure. He's the best and he is going to take good care of you. You have nothing to worry about." I tell him.

Ryan looked away. It looked like he was holding something back.

"What is it, honey?" Kirsten asks. I guess she could tell too.

"Ryan, you need to talk to us." I said.

"What if he makes you leave?" Ryan says, not looking at either Kirsten or me. He looked ashamed to even be asking. He shouldn't be. He had every right to want someone with him.

"That's not going to happen Ryan." I reassured him. "But if he tries, I promise I'll find someone else who will allow us to be with you."

Ryan seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Kirsten asks.

Ryan shook his head.

"Okay, well, we should get going." I said after a few more moments. Ryan got up and went to the car without saying another word.

He may seem fine, but I knew he was still terrified. Now we just needed to get him through the actual appointment.

* * *

Ryan's POV

The drive was long; at least it felt long. It was silent and I felt like I was someone on death row going to their execution. They told me I'm going to be fine, but they can't promise me that. They may be able to be with me throughout the procedure, but they couldn't stop something from going wrong. I could think of about five things off the top of my head that could go wrong. There's nothing they could do to prevent it, though I wish they could.

 _I'm scared._

I am scared. According to Sandy and Kirsten I have every right to be, but I disagree. I mean, I should be able to deal with this after all, it's my fault that I'm in this mess. I just felt ashamed. I felt like I shouldn't feel like this but I can't help it. Just thinking about the procedure made my chest feel tight, making it hard to breathe.

Kirsten looks back at me a few times during the drive and I put on a façade, so I appeared to be fine. I didn't need them to worry more than already are.

When we got to the office, we sat and waited again. There was some paperwork to fill out and then we just sat and waited. I sat in between Kirsten and Sandy, trying to keep it together, but it was getting harder and harder to act like I'm fine. My leg started jittering and though, I didn't realize it at first, my hands were gripping the arms rests of the chair I was sitting in. I shut my eyes, trying to calm down, but nothing was working. I kept trying to tell myself I'm fine and everything was going to be fine—much like Kirsten and Sandy had told—but it wasn't helping; probably because I don't believe it.

"Ryan." My eyes snap open and I flinch, startled at the feeling of touch. I looked over and saw Sandy's hand on my shoulder. "Everything's alright kid."

I nodded, but I still didn't believe it would be fine.

"I'm fine." I said when I was sure I could sound believable.

"Ryan, you don't have to pretend you're fine." Sandy said.

"And it's not really working." Kirsten added. I smiled a bit, amusingly. I guess even I knew that. I couldn't even convince myself enough to keep the façade. But I guess it goes with the terrible liar territory.

"Ryan Atwood." I looked up and sighed, feeling the anxiety rush back to me, knowing I had to go back now.

"Come on, kid. Everything going to be fine." Sandy tried to reassure him as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. He then stood up, along with Kirsten, which I quickly followed.

The room I was brought back to was similar to the dentist's exam room I was in earlier, with some differences. The woman whom had brought me back left shortly after leading us to the room. I walked over and sat in the chair when she told me to. Sandy and Kirsten then walked over and stood next to me. I shut my eyes, feeling very overwhelmed with anxiety. I could barely breathe. I was trembled and gripping the rests of the chair; I'm a mess. All these worries about the procedure are filling my head.

 _What if something goes wrong? What if the lidocaine wears off? What if it hurts?_

Those were only the first few things off the top of my head. I was worried about a number of things which were just fueling the anxiety I had towards all this. What I wouldn't give to be anywhere but here right now.

"Ryan." I heard Sandy and then felt him squeeze my knee.

"Take some deep breaths, honey." I heard Kirsten say. I kept my eyes closed, but nodded at her words. I took some deep breaths and after a while, I felt a little better than I had; I guess that actually can help.

I opened my eyes, feeling calmer. "Sorry." I apologized. I hate that I feel this way. I hate what the anxiety is making me do.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Ryan." Sandy tells me.

"I shouldn't—"

"Shouldn't what? Be scared? Ryan, it's natural to be worried. You have a right to be scared, especially after what you've been through. There's nothing wrong with it." Sandy said, it wasn't really making me feel better. "When I had to come get a root canal, I was scared. But it turned out okay."

"What if something goes wrong?" I ask. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

"Like what?" Kirsten asks.

"What if…it hurts?" I say the last part silently, feeling ashamed to even be saying it aloud. I felt stupid for asking.

"It's not going to. He's going to give you the lidocaine just like this morning." Sandy tells me.

"What if it wears off?" I ask.

"That's not going to happen, but if it did he would stop to give you more medicine. He wouldn't continue if it was going to hurt you." Sandy says.

"It's going to be okay, Ryan." Kirsten tries to reassure him and then she starts stroking my hair. I shut my eyes as it actually helped me relax a bit.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Dr. Woods is the best endodontist in Newport and he's a good friend of mine. He wouldn't do anything to harm you." Sandy says as he squeezed my knee once again. I chuckle a bit. How many of these doctors does Sandy know?

"Do all doctors play golf with you or are you saying that to make me feel better?" I ask, which makes them both laugh.

"Only the really good ones." Sandy replies.

I laughed a little.

There was a knock at the door, in which I felt a wave of nausea hit me along with a lot more feelings of anxiety with what happens next. In some reflex, my hand went over and grabbed onto Sandy's arm. _Why did I do that?_

"You're okay. It's okay." Sandy said, smiling at me warmly before a man walked in followed by the woman whom had brought us back to the room.

"Hello Sandy, Kirsten." He greeted them first, probably because they were better acquainted. "Nice to see you. How have you guys been?"

"Busy." Sandy said, being brief; I guess I've been keeping them busy.

"You must be Ryan. Nice to meet you." He said, turning to look at me as he extended his hand towards me. I took it, giving it a quick firm shake.

"I wish I could say the same." I replied, honestly. I really don't want to be here.

He chuckled as he went over to sink and washed his hands.

"Don't worry, I understand." He says as he comes over to sit down on his stool on the right of me, near my head. "None of my patients want to be here."

I grinned slightly for a moment.

"Okay, I've taken a look at the x-rays, but I'd like to take a quick look before we start. Is that alright?" He asks. I don't know why he's asking. It's not like I had a choice. I nodded, looking up at the ceiling, then feeling Kirsten take hold of my right hand while Sandy kept his hand on my left knee. I let out a shaky breath as the chair was lowered and the overhead light was turned on. I glanced over as the assistant clipped a paper bib onto me. I flinched at feeling the cold metal hit the back of my neck and hearing the snap of the gloves.

"You're okay, Ryan. Deep breaths." I hear Sandy tell me and I nod.

"Okay, just open your mouth for me." Dr. Woods asks and I complied after shutting my eyes, trying to keep myself calm. He was in and out, pretty quickly, much to relief. Once I knew he was done with that, I open my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You okay there?" He asks and I nodded. I hope he doesn't think I'm being difficult. At least, I'm not trying to be. But this is hard. Keeping it together is hard. Actually, do this—well I can't even describe how hard it is.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded, trying to sound as convincing as I could.

"Okay well, everything looks good, in terms of the infection being gone. So we can do the procedure. Is it okay if I numb you now? Or do you need a minute?"

"No, I'm okay." I said. I knew I might be pushing it, but I didn't want to stop now. I didn't want to take up more time than I had to. I can handle it. I have to. I can just suck it up and do it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just do it." I insisted.

"Alright, this may sting a little." Dr. Wood said; I already knew that. But it wasn't bad. I just hope he's just as good as the dentist I saw earlier; or the very least, he's not terrible at injections. "Open wide."

I opened my mouth after shutting my eyes. I felt the sharp sting and instead disappearing after a few seconds, it continued. This really sucks. I tense up and dug my nails into the arm rest of the chair. It might be all in my head, but it just felt the pain was getting worse. It felt endless. I just want the pain to stop. I _can't_ deal with this.

 _I remembered being held down as the pain just went on. It got worse with every second. I desperately wanted the pain to stop, but it didn't for what felt like hours. It hurt so badly. I've been hurt before my mother and her boyfriends but it was nothing compared. I would have given anything for it to stop. I cried, but nobody cared. "Stop whining. You're fine." Rick said. "It's your fault this is happening." He was right; it is my fault. Maybe I deserved that pain._

"Almost done, Ryan. Hang in there." I heard Dr. Woods say; his voice, echoing through the flashbacks.

 _He stopped for a moment. I tried to move, but I couldn't. They were stronger than me; but I guess it's because there were two of them; and I was only nine. They held me down. I thought it was over, but quickly the high pitch noise returned, followed by the pain. "Almost done." He said and at that point, I wished I were dead._

"No. Stop." I begged.

"Ryan." I opened my eyes and looked around frantically as I breathed heavily. I wasn't with Rick. I'm with Sandy and Kirsten. _Oh, but it felt so real._ It was like I was reliving it all over again. It's like I could still feel the pain of him drilling into my tooth. I shut my eyes, feeling overwhelmed with so much more anxiety and pain; I just want this all to stop; I just want it all to be over.

"Hard part's over. Now we'll wait for the lidocaine to take effect." I hear Dr. Woods say and I felt sick; the hard isn't over yet. This whole entire thing is hard. It feels like it's impossible.

"I'm sorry." I tremble.

I want this to over. I want it all to stop. All the pain; It makes me wish I were dead.

"Oh Ryan, it's okay, honey." I heard Kirsten say and then she runs her hand through my hair.

"You're doing great, Ryan." I heard Sandy say.

I felt the exact opposite. I don't feel like I'm doing well. I feel like I'm barely keeping it together. I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like I'm about to break.

I shook my head, feeling myself tremble violent as I breathed heavily.

"It's not okay." I said. "I'm not okay."

"Ryan—"

"I can't—I can't—I can't _breathe_." I had broken; I couldn't stop. I don't think I can do this. I can't pretend I'm okay. I can't take their word for it. I just can't do this. "I can't do this. I want it to _stop_."

This must be what a panic attack feels like.

"Ryan, I need you to listen to me." I heard Sandy's voice as he then took my head and put it against his chest. "Feel my heartbeat. Just breathe. Count with me, okay? 1, 2, 3…" Sandy said and then I started counting with him—I don't know what that's for, but I did—and then eventually I was able to catch my breath and I felt better.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I felt better. I could breathe. I guess that's what that was for.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Stop apologizing." Sandy tells me. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry…" I heard Dr. Woods start to say, but I stopped him. It was nothing he did. He didn't do anything wrong. It was me; all me. It had nothing to with him.

"It wasn't you." I told him.

"Ryan, I can see this is difficult for you, and that's understandable, in which I think it might be a good idea if you were given some nitrous oxide for the duration of the procedure. Now you won't be put under, but it should help you relax." Dr. Wood explains and I look over between Sandy and Kirsten; what did they think?

"We think it's a good idea, Ryan. But it's up to you. You're the one having this done, so it's up to you whether you want it or not." Sandy tells me.

"Either way, Sandy and I will be right here with you the entire time." Kirsten adds.

"I want it." I said without more than a couple seconds of thinking. I hate feeling so sick to my stomach. I hate feeling so scared. I hate feeling like this.

It took Dr. Woods a few minutes to get everything, but then he did, he put a mask over my nose and told me to breathe normally; also that I should start to feel the effects in a couple minutes. I laid there breathing in the medicine, while Sandy and Kirsten stood by me, attempting to comfort me; which was helping more than they knew.

Eventually, I felt a lot better. I felt at ease and I don't feel scared anymore.

"You look like you're feeling better." I hear Sandy say.

"Uh huh." I said.

"Ryan, do you think you're ready to start the procedure?" Dr. Wood asks and I nodded. I felt a lot better. I didn't feel scared. I feel like I actually could do this.

I opened my mouth and he told me he was putting something in to isolate the tooth from the others. Then he told he was having Kirsten move to the corner of the room so he would have more room to work. I was fine with it; I still had Sandy next to me after all. As the procedure started, I shut my eyes and listened to Sandy as he talked me through it while squeezing my hand. It continued to make me feel more at ease. The procedure took about an hour and eventually it was over. I had to lay there for a while until my head got clearer after he took me off the gas. I laid there while he talked to Kirsten and Sandy about the pain medications and how also to manage the pain for the next few days. They told me before they were going to take care me. Though, I wasn't completely sure about that, I didn't argue. I was too exhausted to argue. But I knew one thing for sure: I'm really glad that they're my parents.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I have never had a root canal nor have I seen an endodontics. So I'm sorry if anything is not medically correct. There's more to come for this story.**

 _ **Please don't forget to review.**_


	8. The Punch

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

 **A/N: I'd love it if you guys could check out my new story "Anchor" and leave a review.**

* * *

Ryan's POV

I spent the next few days out of school. Sandy and Kirsten didn't give a choice in the matter. In the morning, after the procedure, my jaw felt really sore. I was sort of relieved I didn't have to go straight back to school. I rested for the most part. I slept and watched TV while being on pain medication. It helped a decent amount, but not as much as I would have liked. But it was better than nothing.

It was the night of my last day of missing school. The pain had faded for the most part, but there was some soreness. While I was finishing up the rest of the school work Seth brought me, Sandy walked into the pool house.

"I bring gifts." Sandy joked, handing me my last pain pill. I took it thankfully.

"Thanks."

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Sandy asks and I nodded.

"I was starting to get bored laying around the house all the time." I said, only slightly joking. I knew sooner or later it would. Besides, I think Seth would kill me if I stayed home any longer.

"Well I'm sure Seth is glad you'll be going back."

"I think he'd kill me if I wasn't." I laughed.

"I'll leave you to finish your work, but remember, I'll be taking you to your appointment after school." Sandy reminds and I sighed before nodding.

Tomorrow, I had to go to the dentist to get a permanent crown. Sandy had also mentioned a few cavities I needed to get filled. I was not looking forward to it.

"I was trying not to think about it." I replied.

"Listen, you'll be okay. I'll be there with you." Sandy reminds me, smiling reassuringly. I already knew that and I did appreciate it, though that could only help so much.

"Thanks." I said. I did want him to know I appreciated it.

I knew he didn't really understand how hard it is for me but at least he and Kirsten do try. It's more than I could say about my mom. They do what they can. Though, it doesn't really get all that much easier.

* * *

The next day at school, I managed to distract myself from thinking about the appointment by focusing on all the school work, though seeing my friends was more effective than Mr. Smith's pre-calculus lectures. I was happy to see Marissa again for one. She had missed me in the time that I hadn't been going to school. It was something I had missed as well. Seth was just relieved to have me back so he wouldn't have to live in fear about what the water polo players might do to him while I wasn't around. Though, with him dating Summer, I doubt he needs my protection all that much.

It was around lunchtime when I went out into the count yard to find Luke trying to talk to Marissa. She hadn't talked to him since she found out that he cheated on her.

"Please Marissa, talk to me." He begged.

"Leave me alone." She told him, turning to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Luke, let go of me."

"You should leave her alone." I told him, interjecting myself into the situation.

"This doesn't concern you, Atwood."

"It does since you're talking to _my_ girlfriend, who clearly doesn't want to talk to you." I said. I knew Marissa didn't want to talk to him, so he should just leave her alone.

"I just want to talk to her." Luke insisted, but once Marissa got out of his grip, I stepped in front.

"No."

"Try and stop me." Luke said and I pushed him back.

"I don't want to fight you." I said. Sandy and Kirsten said I couldn't get into any more fights. A part of me wanted to hit him, but I knew I shouldn't. Hopefully, this wouldn't get ugly.

Luke then punched me in the face.

"What about now?"

"Luke!" I heard Marissa yell as she and Seth then helped me to my feet.

"Oh god man." I heard Seth say. I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked down. There was some blood and my tooth. Luke had knocked my tooth out. Well this is just great.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

* * *

Sandy's POV

I got a call shortly after noon that I needed to come down to the school. I got there as quick as I could. In the office, a teacher told me what had happened during lunch and then told me I could find Ryan in the nurse's office.

When I got there, I found Ryan, Seth, and Marissa.

"Someone want to explain what happened?" I ask.

"Luke was being an ass and he hit Ryan." Seth tells me. "It was really stupid I mean all he wanted to do was talk to Marissa, though I get he shouldn't get to since he cheated on her, but based on the outcome I'd say they should have…" Seth trailed off but then shut up at seeing how Ryan and Marissa were looking at him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked Ryan, though I knew that was obvious. He was holding a bag of ice to his jaw and his mouth had some tissue in it.

"Luke knocked his tooth out." Marissa tells me.

 _Well this is just great._

But I guess it's a good thing that Ryan already has a dentist appointment today as he's definitely going to need it now.

"Let's go, Ryan." I said. I would have to take him in now. I don't think it'd be a good idea to wait; hopefully Dr. Anderson can see him now for an emergency.

"Sandy—I can wait until the afternoon." Ryan said, but that wasn't going to work. This could not wait.

"Not going to happen. We're going now." I said, sternly and motioned for Ryan to get up and follow.

"Great, I just get Ryan back and now he's leaving again." Seth shakes his head.

"I can guarantee you son, he doesn't want to leave you. He doesn't want to go where he is going." I said before leaving the nurse's office and then driving Ryan to the dentist.

* * *

Ryan's POV

This is not how I expected my day to go.

I try to do the right thing and not get into trouble. It turns out worse for me. Now I really do wish I had punched him, at least once. Luke kind of deserved it anyways.

We were parked right outside the dentist's office. I had made an effort to move yet. I didn't want to go in. I was pissed off that while Luke was probably being suspended, I have to come here to get my tooth put back in. I hate the dentist.

 _This really sucks._

"I didn't even hit him." I said.

"I know, but I'm glad you didn't."

"I wish I had."

"I'm sure." Sandy laughs a bit. "And I know this sucks…"

"Two appointments again. Yeah it does." I nodded.

"Well…we might be able to hold off on the other things for a bit longer. A few more days couldn't hurt." Sandy then said and I felt a little better.

"Come on, let's go." Sandy said, patting my shoulder.

Sandy got out of the car first and then I followed him inside the office building, dragging my feet a bit. I sat down while Sandy went up to the receptionist to ask if there was anyone—more specifically Dr. Anderson—that could see me as soon as possible. I put my hand against the left side of jaw as it began to throb. This really hurts like a bitch. I wish I had hit back with each time.

Sandy sat down and handed me a small bag of ice. I took it and held it against my jaw. It helped a little bit.

"Dr. Anderson isn't here today." Sandy tells me.

"Can we leave?" I then replied with a question.

Sandy shook his head. "Look, the guy whom is subbing for him today is free. He'll be able to see you in about twenty minutes."

I wasn't exactly sure if I felt comfortable with that, but the throbbing pain in my jaw along with Sandy was making me more inclined to agree. I guess I could try. I mean, I guess if he is even similar to the dentist I saw before, I should be okay. And as long as Sandy still wouldn't mind coming back with me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Sandy wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "And I promise all I'll be there the entire time."

I smiled slightly at Sandy's reply. It made me feel a little ease knowing that he'd be in there with me to make I was okay and comfortable.

I felt tired and in pain, so I closed my eyes, trying to rest. It didn't really help with the pain, but it helped with the headache. It also helped take me away from the dental office briefly before I heard my name being called.

But when I opened my eyes, I felt like I was in a nightmare.

I knew that face and I hoped I would never have to see that asshole again; Rick. The same bastard that had tortured me when I was nine years old. Oh god, please don't tell me he is the sub Sandy set me up to see. It must be. Shit, this couldn't be happening.

"I'm Dr. Richard Baker." He introduced himself to Sandy, whom then shook his head.

"Sandy Cohen. Thank you for being able to see Ryan on such short notice." I heard Sandy says and if only he knew. Oh, why did it have to be him?

"Well Ryan, we should head on back." I heard Rick say. I couldn't even manage to look at him. I didn't want to look at him. I don't want to go anywhere with him, especially back there alone where he could continue torturing me. Wasn't it enough when I was nine? Now he wanted to continue?

"Come on, Ryan." Sandy urged.

"Actually, Mr. Cohen, I can't allow you to come back. You're going to need to stay out here and wait until Ryan is finished." Rick tells him and I felt sick; really sick.

"Why not?" Sandy asked.

"It's a precaution for sterile reason, but also having a parent back there can be distracting for both myself and the patient. I assure you, Ryan will be fine." He explained to Sandy; all lies. He just wanted the room clear so he could torture me all he wanted without anyone to stop him.

"I'm sure he's old enough to know how to behave." He added. I hate that joke. As in behave, he meant holding still and letting him do whatever he fucking felt like.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Ryan, hey, are you okay?" Sandy asks after sitting down next to me once again and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No." I shook my head as I began to tremble while I breathed heavy.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Sandy tried to reassure me. I don't believe that. I can't believe that, especially if he was going to stay out here and leave me alone with Rick in that room.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"Ryan, calm down, it's okay."

"I can't." I shook my head.

"Ryan, you can do this. You will be okay, I promise." Sandy promised, but those were promises he couldn't keep now.

"I can't do this." I said.

"You're going to be fine." I heard Rick say as he tried to come closer.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and he stepped back.

"Ryan, look at me." Sandy told me and I turned to him as I continued to panic at the thought of having to go back there with him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I have never felt so scared in all my life. "Talk me." He begged. Sandy looked so concerned. He seemed worried about why I was suddenly so afraid.

But I wasn't sure if he would even believe me; that is if I could get the words out.

"I can't do this."

"Ryan, you can."

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling like I was on the edge.

"Ryan, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind." Sandy said and I glanced up at Rick, whom already looked impatient and annoyed. I remembered that look all too well. I remembered seeing him so angry before he started hurting me.

"I want to see someone else. I don't care who—I—I just want s-someone else. Not him. Anyone b-but him." I begged. I would do anything. But I would much rather die slowly than go back there with him.

Sandy glances between Rick and me before getting up.

"Come on, don't be like that." Rick said walking closer as Sandy then stood in front of me.

"Get away from my son." Sandy said before he then punched Rick in the face. I just stared at the sight as Sandy then walked over to the reception desk. "I don't care how long we have to wait, but I don't want him anywhere near Ryan."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." She said and Rick glared at me.

"You told, huh? You little bitch…" He walked closer to me and then Sandy punched him in the face again. This time Rick actually fell back and then he took a few steps back.

"I'm going to sue for assault." He said before walking out.

"Yeah? If you do that, I'll sue you for child abuse and malpractice." He tells him as he walks away.

Sandy sits down next to me and then puts his hands on my shoulder. I didn't expect him to do that. Why? Did he somehow understand what was wrong? And believed me? How did he know?

"He won't hurt you ever again." Sandy says and then I hugged him.

I relaxed into his arms once Sandy wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. He actually understood and believed me. He knew what I wanted to tell him. And he protected me.

I have never been more happy and relieved to have Sandy Cohen as my father.

* * *

 **A/N: So Luke punched Ryan, ultimately sending Ryan back to the dentist, where he is come faced with Rick, the one that hurt him before, whom is still practicing.**

 _ **Please don't forget to review.**_


	9. The Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of its characters. Anything that you may recognize belongs to Josh** **Schwartz & FOX.**

* * *

Ryan's POV

It's been a few years. I've been better, especially after Rick was arrested and put in jail. I felt a lot better. I didn't think Rick being locked up, especially after so long, would help, but it did. I guess he finally got what he deserved; the best part is he won't be practicing anymore.

I was wiping down the counter when Taylor came into the restaurant where I worked. She smiled at me as she sat down at the counter.

"I'll be off in twenty." I told her.

"I made you something. Just a little something for your birthday."

"Taylor, my birthday isn't for six months."

"Okay, half-birthday then." Taylor corrected herself and I chuckled. She could be so cute when she did that. I loved it. I loved everything about her. "I mean, if you don't want my _peach torte_ …"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure I will love it as much as I would if it were my birthday." I assured her. I certainly didn't want her to get rid of it. I couldn't resist Taylor's tortes; her peach tortes were something special to us.

I finished my shift twenty minutes later and then I left with Taylor. We drove to her place and she brought out the torte along with two plates and a bottle of sparkling.

"Did you really think it was my birthday?" I asked, wondering. It wasn't like Taylor to get something like this wrong.

"No, actually it's our nine month anniversary, but I didn't want to seem like those crazy girls who celebrates every month they are in a relationship with a guy…" Taylor went on and I chuckled. She was so cute when she did that.

"But I guess this falls under the same category…" She adds.

"I'm not complaining." I replied and Taylor smiled. "And you are my crazy girl."

"And don't forget stalker." Taylor chuckles before I lean in and kiss her on the lips. She probably always would be and that was one of the many things I loved about Taylor; she is special.

"I will never forget that and how much I love your tortes." I stated.

Taylor cut the torte, putting a piece on my plate.

"Now I did a little different this time." Taylor comments as I took a small bite. I tried to figure out if there was anything different about this torte in comparison to the other—though it's not easy since I don't have the other to compare it to—but I couldn't figure it out. Was it the texture? Maybe it tasted different, but I wouldn't know. Either way, it still tasted really good.

"I love it even more." I said as I then took another bite. The third bite was when I bit something hard and I felt this sharp pain in the back of my mouth.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Taylor asked concerned when I made a noise of obvious pain.

"Did you miss a pit?" I asked as I rubbed my jaw.

"No." Taylor shook her head. "But I did put pecans in this torte."

I looked at her. I guess that would be the hard thing I found. I guess that was also what was different about this torte as I knew she didn't put them in the last one.

"Why did you—?"

"I didn't do it last time because I wasn't sure if you were allergic to nuts. I thought about what if you were and you had an allergic reaction and had to go to hospital. I thought then you definitely wouldn't like the torte so I decided better be safe than sorry—"

"Taylor." I said, trying to get her to stop rambling for a minute.

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you." Taylor said.

"Well I guess I know what's different about this torte." I said before letting out a groan.

"Did you break a tooth?"

"I don't know—"

"We better go to a dentist." Taylor says, quickly, pulling me to my feet before I can even react to that. She definitely was quick on her feet.

"Taylor, wait." I said, not wanting to go there—at least not yet. Taylor stopped and looked at me.

"Right, you'll probably want an ice bag to help with the pain." Taylor goes off to get one before I could attempt to speak.

I sat down and sighed, holding my jaw as it ached. It hurt like a bitch. I guess I could use that ice bag. This just doesn't seem fair though. I let people beat the crap out of me for five months. I lost count of how many times I could punched in the face then, but I probably just broke a tooth on a friggin' pecan. It just doesn't seem fair.

"Here." Taylor says, handing me an ice pack. The cold actually helped with the aching.

"Thanks Taylor." I told her.

"I'm so sorry." Taylor said.

"It's not your fault, Taylor. It's just rotten luck, I guess." I told her. I could see that Taylor felt bad, like it was her fault. I didn't want her to feel guilty. She shouldn't. It's not like she intentionally did this to break my tooth or something.

"I guess I better not put pecans in the peach torte next time." Taylor laughed, attempting to lighten the situation.

"I like it better without." I said. And not just because of what happened.

"How bad does it hurt?" Taylor asks.

"I've had worse." I replied.

"Come on, I'll take you to the dentist." Taylor offers and I had to hide the discomfort that came with the thought of that.

"No, that's alright Taylor."

"Ryan, you really should go as soon as possible. The longer you wait, the more chance you have of getting an infection." Taylor stated. How the hell did she know that?

"What are you? A dental student?"

"No, but I have broken a tooth before and they said I was lucky I didn't need a root canal." Taylor explained and I felt sick at hearing that. I didn't want to think about how that I might need that.

"Yeah, I've had one. Not fun." I commented, but those words felt like an understatement.

"So you should see one as soon as possible." Taylor says, pulling me to my feet. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't even get the words out.

* * *

I found myself in the car as Taylor drove to a dentist's office. I felt sick. I hated dentists and Taylor didn't even know the half of it. Why the hell did it have to happen to me? Why did I have to break my tooth? I tried to relax, but I couldn't, knowing where Taylor was taking me.

"Ryan." Taylor eventually spoke.

"Huh?" I was snapped from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Taylor, I just broke my tooth." I stated. I don't think anyone would really be okay after that.

"Right." Taylor nodded.

Eventually, Taylor turned around the corner and then parked the car in the parking lot of a dentist's office. I looked at the building. I didn't know anyone at this office. I didn't know how they would be. What if they were like Rick? I knew that might be me just thinking irrationally, but I couldn't know that for sure. Did Taylor even know if these people were good? What if something goes wrong? I felt really sick. Thinking about anything that could go wrong and I felt really sick. I couldn't stop myself from thinking the worse.

"Ryan." I looked up at Taylor. "

"I can't do this, Taylor."

I looked over at feeling Taylor put her hands over mine which were visibly shaking. Did she know? Well, I guess now it was obvious.

"Are you scared?" Taylor asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"It's a long story that I don't really want to talk about." I told her. I had only ever told Sandy and that was hard as hell. I didn't feel well enough at the moment to talk about what Rick did to me. It hurt like hell and every time I talked about it, I felt like I was reliving it.

"Ryan, it's okay." Taylor told me. "Come on."

"What?"

"You still should get checked out."

"Taylor—"

"I know you're scared, you don't have to tell me why, but I'm telling you it'll be okay. Look, you'll need to do this at some point, Ryan. And I think it would be better sooner rather than later." Taylor told me and I sighed.

She didn't understand how hard it was for me. She didn't understand that even though I knew that, I felt really sick to the point where I didn't care even if it was the rational decision.

"I can't." I said, sounding panicked in my voice.

"Ryan, breathe." Taylor said, taking hold of my hands again.

I looked at her and then shut my eyes, trying to take deep breaths. I squeezed her hands as I took deep breaths. Then when I calmed down enough, I opened them and looked at her.

"I can hold your hand and help anyway I can, but I think you should do this." Taylor stated.

I nodded. I guess, being an adult, I was going to be able to do this.

I got out of the car and approached the building slowly. We went inside and I sat down to wait while Taylor talked to the woman at reception. Taylor sat down next to me and handed me some papers to fill out. I did it slowly. I knew it was a delay tactic, in a way, but I wanted to keep my mind off it all as long as I possibly could. Eventually I finished and then a few minutes later, I was brought back to an exam room.

I felt sick. I guess Taylor noticed as I then felt her take my hand once again.

"You'll be fine, Ryan. I promise." Taylor attempts to reassure me as I sat down in the chair.

The dentist came in a few minutes later, "Hi Ryan, I'm Dr. Baker." He introduces himself and then sits down on the stool. I shook his hand. I knew my hand was both sweaty and shaky.

"Sorry, I'm a bit anxious."

"That's alright. I see it all the time." He replies. "I see you've got a support system."

"My girlfriend, Taylor." I replied him. "She's very persistent."

"So you have a broken tooth?"

"It might be broken. I'm not sure. It hurts like a bitch." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll take a look and then we'll go from there." He tells me and I nodded.

"Relax Ryan, you're okay." Taylor tried to reassure me as she squeezed my hand. I shut my eyes, hoping it would help. It only did slightly as I felt the chair being reclined.

I opened my mouth when I was told to, holding on tightly to Taylor's hand. The dentist then told me that it cracked down the middle, with a chunk of my tooth missing. Though I was apparently luckily and I wasn't going to need a root canal. He'd just have to do a regular filling. Though it only put my slightly at ease.

"It won't be bad, Ryan." Taylor said. I guess I should look on the bright side that I won't need more than a filling.

"I know, but—"

"It's okay." Taylor assured me. I felt her kiss the back of my hand. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Just remember that and try to relax."

"I guess I'm lucky to have you." I commented.

Taylor got me through the procedure. It wasn't that bad, really. Though going through it physically, well I felt like hell. It was terrifying. But I was able to get through it. And I was relieved afterwards that I had as I knew it was better without my tooth hurting like hell.

I was just lucky to have my girlfriend to get me through it.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story. For a while, I was stuck on how continue this. And then it came to me. I had to do a chapter involving Taylor. So that's when this finally popped into my head and then eventually I got to writing it. I hope I wrote this alright. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you that read and reviewed this story. I loved reading every single one of them. I'm glad you enjoyed this.**

 **Please don't forget to review**


End file.
